Just a Fan
by Mimzay-Peach
Summary: 14 year old Mimi Lydia always dreamed of the Titans. when she wishes to go into the show, her wish is granted. and there's just one problem. she's a Mary Sue RxS BBxRae CyxJ BBxOC NEW CHAPTERS!
1. wish

Just a fan

I've decided to take a break from the little tameranian and write this story. if it's stupid then give correction, not critizizim(is that how ya spell it?)that is what I learned in karate. but do reveiw. oh! and I will not be updating until next year. Stress level 11. ugh. :( oh well I'll do the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans I do own a the dd of the first six episodes and a Robin vs. Slade toy.

'I'm a fan. Just a fan. I draw them, I watch the show and I read the fan fictions. But I want more than that. I want to be one' thought Mimi as she got ready for bed.

She stared at her Teen Titans poster and her eyes lingered on Beast Boy for a minute." Too bad you're not real," she whispered as she looked at the clock.

"Hey, It's 11:11," she said as she remembered what her friend had told her about wishing on the time.

"I wish that I could live in Teen Titans world with a superpower to have any power at will. And I wish I was prettier!" she said to the clock.

It changed to 11:12 after blinking a few times.

" It's late, better get some shuteye or mom will get upset with me," she yawned while getting her CD player.

She fell asleep listening to Avril Lavinge and didn't notice that her surroundings were changing.

yeah it is me. don't say it's stupid cause it hurts and I'm a very sensitive person.I'm a Beast Boy Raven Starfire Robin Cyborg person...wait I have the personalities of all of them! cool! glorious!Awesome!super(monotonus)...not. Who da gurl!?I am! reveiw and look at my profile. I might start my other stories soon! Oh and this story is starting at the episode Divide and Conquer.

and plus you'll in derstand my name if you look at my profile.BYE!


	2. Wish come true

Hi! Me again!in this chappie my character is more serious and it is kinda funny

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my character.

Chapter two- the meeting and messing up an episode

Mimi awoke in a strange room, but it seemed familiar. She then realized that it was the jail from Teen Titans." Did I leave me TV on? Wait I didn't watch it last night," she said to none in particular.

She sat up and looked around." Whoa, high definition!" she yelled. She then looked over to the door and her grin faded and turned into a scream. Cinderblock was about to smash her!

"Hey Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break_ out_ of jail," she heard Beast Boy say. "And I can think of five good reasons why you don't want to break in," She turned to see Robin and the Titans."1" "2" "3" "4" "5". Mimi's mouth dropped.

"No matter how you do the math it all adds up to you going down," said Robin, "so are you going to go quietly" he finished his part. "Or is this gonna get loud," added Cyborg. Cinderblock rushed towards them with a roar. Mimi thought this was a dream so made it the best she could.

"You _have _to choose the hard way don't you?" she asked in a matter-of-fact tone as Cinderblock and the Titans stared at her. Mimi smirked and walked up to Cinderblock and stared him in the eye (does he have any?).

" I bet you can't even touch me," she said in a taunting tone before yelling as she was thrown against the wall.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin as he went to Mimi, making sure Cinderblock was getting beat up before going. He was…badly. Mimi attempted to stand and fell, groaning. "Hey you alright?" asked Robin."Yeah I'm fine," replied Mimi with a confused look." This isn't a dream cause that hurt like hell!" she yelled in fury as her eyes lit up.

Robin backed off as she stood in Tameranian form and ran off to the fight. The team was thrown to the floor when Mimi came and started kicking Cinderblocks butt. She then attacked him with her tae-kwon-doe moves (yep I do tae-kwon-doe not karate!) shouting insults and stopped after about five seconds. The Titans looked in awe as Mimi kicked his butt.

"Dude! She's gonna kill him if she doesn't stop," said Beast Boy. She then stopped in a panting figure as she saw Cinderblock fall over. She weakly smiled before she fainted and turned human again.

The Titans walked up to her form. "Wow, she's skilled," said Cyborg. "Yeah, let's keep her!" said Beast Boy. Raven him on the back of the head. "We should take her to the tower, to make sure she doesn't have any injuries," she said. "Yes, I am willing to meet a new friend!" said Starfire. They all looked at Robin. "What? I was gonna suggest the same thing," he said to them.

Cyborg picked up Mimi and they went back to the tower.

"Oh, where am I?" Mimi asked as she woke up in the Titans living room and her mouth once again dropped. "I am dreaming," she repeated to her self as the Titans saw her. "Hey!" yelled Beast Boy as he ran up to Mimi. She screamed and fell over the sofa.

"Heh heh oops,"said Beast Boy as the Titans rushed to see if she was ok. "I'm fine I'm good I'm cool," said Mimi in a nervous tone.

Starfire was the first one to come out. "What's your favorite color? What planet are you from, How did you get to the crime and do you wish to be my friend?" she asked frantically.

"Erm, purple, Earth, I wished it and apparently it came true, and more than life itself, "replied Mimi as she was taken in a bone crushing hug. "Hello new friend!" cried Starfire. Mimi smiled" hi now uh could you let me go? I can't feel my arms," she said.

Raven looked at her suspiciously and Mimi noticed." What? Never seen a fan before?" asked Mimi.

"Did you just say you wished to come here?" asked Raven in her same monotonous tone. Mimi giggled nervously. "Yeah pretty weird huh?" she giggled again. "Then where are you from?" asked Robin in a serious tone. Mimi sighted in defeat.

"Fine, ya see I'm from a different dimension and in my world you have your own show!" said Mimi. "Cool!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Yep and see I was totally in love with the show and it's characters, meaning you guys, and wished to be here when it turned 11:11 at night," she continued.

"I love you guys so much that I found out your real names!" said Mimi. "Then BB's real name is?" asked Cyborg.

"Garfield Logan and yours is Victor Stone," said Mimi in a tone. "Ravens'?" asked Beast Boy.

Mimi shrugged. " Just Raven I guess," said Mimi. "Starfire is Koriand'r of Tamaran and Robin is…ummm," she trailed off.

"Yeah?" asked Beast Boy. "Um, well actually he has like three names," said Mimi. "But out of Jason Todd, no, Tim Drake, maybe, and Dick Grayson, I think that it is the third one," she finished.

"And I'm Mimi! Just a fan that is in love with Beast Boy and acts like him as well," she said with a smile. "Yeah and plus you kicked Cinderblocks' butt," said Beast Boy. Her smile faded when she realized what the episode was. "Oh no, I've ruined the flow!" she said in shock. "What do you mean?" asked Cyborg with an eyebrow raised. Mimi frowned and went to the tv. "Got channel 65? Cause maybe your show's on," she said in a serious tone.

Yep she is going to show them the show next time and I might do the punk rock thing cause I'm in a band...sort of. The suggestions are great and I'll keep them in mind! Reveiw or feel the wrath of...MONKEYS!

from,Sparrow the girl wonder(sparrow is my character in a story that I have not yet posted.she is Robin and Starfire's daughter.)

FUN FACT:Did you know that in the comic world Robin and Starfire have a daughter? Yep it is true.Her name is Nightstar and she has her own comic!And I am sorry if I copied off of Fire in her Eyes a little.


	3. new addition

HIIIIII!!!!I am back with more and the next chappie will be with sisters. My next story Blast From the Past might be out soon and do reveiw more. Thank you!

Disclaimer-I don't own teen titans but I do own a pair of really cool boots

Chapter three- Slade and an interveiw

Mimi looked at the team." Well? Do ya have it?" she asked them."Erm, yes," said Robin. Mimi grinned and looked at the remotes. "Good…now, um, which remote do ya use?" she asked them. Beast Boy pointed to the far left one. Mimi picked it up and turned on the T.V."Ok here we go, "Mimi took in a deep breath and went to cartoon network. Luckily it was 6:30 (where I live tt is at 6:30) and Teen Titans was on.

"DUDE! COOL!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he saw the theme song. It was the Japanese version. Mimi's eyes glowed in happiness."Oh I love this song!" she said as she started to sing along. When it was over the commercials came on.

"So, like, how much do you know about us?" asked Cyborg. Mimi shrugged."I don't know, But I do know that two certain people in the future have a daughter," she winked at Robin. He looked shocked and Mimi understood why. "EW NOT ME AND YOU!" she yelled in disgust. "I mean there's nothing wrong with you but I think that you would most likely be like my brother," she finished as Robin sighed in relief.

The show turned back on and it was the episode Divide and Conquer. "Hey! We just did that," said Beast Boy. Mimi smiled at him. Then Slade came on the episode. Robin looked serious. "Who's that?" he asked Mimi. She turned pale. "That is Slade, a man so evil that you wouldn't believe it," she responded as right at that moment the real Slade come on the screen." Hello titans, "he said in his eerie calm voice. "Go. Away. Now!" screamed Mimi at Slade. That caused him to look at her. "Ah, Miss. Lydia, nice to finally meet you," Slade said. Mimi smirked." Right back to ya Mr. Wilson," she said as she saw Slade's one eye widen." Checkmate and Touché Slade," she finished. He growled in response." Just wait Mimi, I will get you and it won't be pretty, "he finished."Ooohh, I'm sooo scared," said Mimi sarcastically before turning off the TV.

She noticed all of the Titans staring at her." What?" she asked them. "Yeah, that was cool," said Cyborg. Mimi grinned and walked over." May I be part of the team?" she asked. Silence. Raven was the first to speak. "Wow, that was unexpected," she said as the other Titans nodded in agreement as Mimi giggled. "How about a job interview," she said to the Titans. "Ok, first question," said Robin as he sat down. Mimi did the same. " What are your powers?" asked Robin.

Mimi looked at the ceiling and didn't answer. Robin cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Well?" he asked her. "Erm…I don't know," said Mimi. She looked embarrassed but then realized something. "Wait! If my wish came true then that means," she trailed off as she closed her eyes and turned into a changeling. She opened hr eyes and laughed." Cool!" She yelled in excitement. Beast Boy ran over to her and grinned. "Dude! You look like a girl me!" he said. "Glorious, she has a power to have any power at will," said Starfire. "Whoa that is way awesome," said Cyborg. Raven nodded with a rare smile on her face. " Next question is how old are you?" asked Raven, which surprised everyone." I am 14 years old Raven," replied Mimi. They asked her a few more questions before huddling. They broke and walked over. "What's your size?" asked Beast Boy with a grin. "Do you mean that I'm a Titan?!" asked Mimi. Beast Boy nodded and gave her the communicator. "Welcome new titan," said Starfire. "Congratulations," said Robin." Aw yeah, very nice," said Cyborg. Raven smiled and Beast Boy grinned even wider. Mimi smiled and then burst into tears. "What's wrong?" asked Beast Boy before having a crying girl hug him. "This is the greatest thing since I got my black belt," sobbed Mimi in joyous tears.

Reveiw if ya like it and Reveiw if I ruined it. But be nice not harsh kay? Bye!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

HOWDY! I have writers block,GRRRRRR! Oh well. Reveiw response time!

dancingirl3-Sooo glad that u love it! Sorry that I have writers block though.Next chappie hopfully out soon I'm on an author alert?! YAY!.

Terrawillrise-yeah I sorta rushed things huh?(sweat drop)I hope that u will not stop reading this story and hate me but...I heard that Terra might not come back It is a shame cause she is sooo awesome.

Sparrowing-YAY A COOKIE! I hope it will get better. Please keep reveiwing :)

RavenFanatic01-THANK YOU!I thought that Raven's name was something like that. Robin has four names???? hee hee minor mistake. Do you really think that Mimi is stupid?:( oh wait JOKE LOL!

cRiTiC123- wow...a critic thinks that it's good. Thank you for reviewing.THANKS!

GothAngel101- good. Thank you for saying so. Why am I being so out of character?THANK YOU!

Bug2Buggie- yep I found it out on a Robin/Starfire fan site. She has her dad's hair and looks just like her mother.sniffle it's beautiful. Now what do ya think of the story?

hiddensmile- I do not think that I have read your fic but I am glad that you like it. Maybe we are twins separated at birth!...nah!lol

HogwartsLuvr101- I WILL BE USING YOUR SUGGESTIONS! THEY ARE FABULOSO! Glad ya like it ;)

lil-cloudiekins-I made the chapters longer! Thanks for being my first reviewer!


	5. Blackfire Part one, The carnival

WRITERS BLOCK IS NOW GONE!. I hope that you all keep reveiwing and here is my disclaimer.

I do not own Teen Titans but I do own three comics of the Teen tians and a Beat Boy figurine.

Chapter 4- Blackfire, part one

It had been three weeks since Mimi had become a titan and she had fought…NO ONE!

"Why aren't they attacking?" she whined one day to Robin. She had been doing that lately and it was starting to get to him.

"I don't know," replied Robin as calm as he could. Raven was reading a book, Cyborg was attempting to beat his high score, and Beast Boy and Starfire ran into the room with happy expressions on their faces.

"Dude, the carnival is coming, tonight!" yelled Beast Boy in excitement (they yell in my story a lot, don't they?) Raven rolled her eyes. "Joy," she said sarcastically. Robin looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"So?" asked Mimi. Beast Boy frowned and slumped onto the sofa."I wanted to go," came his muffled reply.

Mimi rolled her eyes and jumped on him. "You are to gullible, ya know that?" she said as she gave him a noogie.

She laughed and went over to Cyborg. "Hey Cy," she said. He didn't respond. "Cyborg,"Mimi said in a singsong voice. No respond. "CYBORG!" she screamed. That got his attention.

"What? I'm right here, no need to yell, "he said. Mimi sighed. "Wanna go to a carnival?" she asked Cyborg. He beamed. "You bet I do," he looked to nowhere unparticular and sighed dreamily.

"The games," he said. "The cotton candy," added Beast Boy. "THE RIDES!" They said in unison.

Starfire looked at Robin in confusion. "Robin…what is a 'carnival'?" she asked him. He looked at her as if to respond but Mimi beat him to it.

"A carnival is basically a big fun party made for no reason…but they are very fun," she said. "Thank you friend Mimi," said Starfire.

Mimi nodded and went to Raven. She opened her mouth to speak. "No," said Raven.

Mimi sighed and moved one of her strands of hair out of her face. "Please?" she begged. "No and for the next time you ask, once again, no," replied Raven.

" You'll ruin the episode," Mimi whined. Raven stared and then looked at the others and sighed. "Fine," she said. Beast Boy and Mimi laughed. "Whoo-hoo!" they said

They arrived at the carnival with grins, except Raven who just shuddered at the thought of being there, which she was, and Mimi told them all to huddle.

"Ok guys, how about we split up?" she said after changing into a leader thingy (Sparrow wink)."How about, BB, Cy, Me and Ray," said Mimi "And Robin and Star together," she finished and grabbed Raven BB and Cyborg before anyone could deny the plan.

"So, like, why are you leaving Robin and Starfire together?" asked Cyborg. Mimi changed into her self except with a tank top and a mini skirt.

" Is it not obvious that they love each other?" she asked in a know it all tone. "They do?" asked Beast Boy in disbelief. "Apparently not," said Mimi under her breath.

"Look they just needed a little push in their relationship and I wanted to give then some privacy," she said. Silence.

"Wanna go spy?" asked Beast Boy. Mimi grinned, "You know it, then games! I want a giant chicken," she replied and they ran off to find the two 'best friends'. (I want a giant chicken a lot sob)

They were just walking and Starfire looking in wonder at _everything_.

Every few seconds it was, "OO Robin what's this?" and stuff. Mimi and BB got bored right away.

"Any action yet?" asked Beast Boy. Mimi sweat dropped. "Nope, geez Robin! You're the Boy Wonder but you can't make a move?!" she said.

Robin and Starfire went over to the Ferris wheel as the fireworks started. Mimi grinned and grabbed Beast Boy.

"Come on, we'll go get the others and go to those games, the prize is a giant chicken, and plus we get front row seats," she said in excitement. 'Ok so the probes are gonna take her in a sec, better be fast,' she thought.

They found Raven and Cyborg and went to the games. Beast Boy got all of his rings on the bottles. "Booh-Yah!" said Cyborg. "Sweet," said Beast Boy when he got a giant chicken and offered it to Mimi.

"Nah, I was just kiddin' give it to Raven," she whispered to him. "A giant chicken I must be the luckiest girl in the world," said Raven sarcastically when she got the chicken. Robin jumped in front of them.

"Titans trouble!" he said. "Where's Starfire?" asked Cyborg. Mimi ran to the docks and shouted over her shoulder, "That's the trouble!". That got everyone's main attention.

Starfire flew past them with the probe at her feet. "Who's her new best friend?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't know, but I can't wait to meet him," said Robin. Mimi smirked. "Yep, don't like people or probes taking your things do ya?" asked Mimi as she changed into an Azerathian.

Robin blushed and quickly shoved it off. He hit the probe and it fell into the ocean. Beat Boy looked over the edge off the pier.

"So, did we just win?" he asked as the probe flew through the wooden boards of the pier. Mimi said her own words," Nagrom Nadroj Livra!"She shouted.

It didn't work well… It worked great! It blasted a hole in the thing and it went up to the fireworks. "Whatever that thing was it can't hurt you now," said Robin. Starfire looked at him in worry."But why did it wish to hurt me at all?" she asked.

When they got home Starfire said to give them her thank you with a Tameranian poem…all 6000 verses. "I see you haven't changed a bit," said a voice that made Mimi scowl and change into a Tameranian and her eyes glow.

"When we were little I was always rescuing Starfire," she said. Starfire squealed and hugged her sister. "Friends I would like for you to meet my big sister," said Starfire. "Blackfire," finished Mimi with hate in her voice.

" Have we met?" asked Blackfire with the same tone." Why no but I want you to leave, Kamand'r, (is that her name? I do not remember) now," Mimi spat out at her. "And why should I?" asked Blackfire."Because you are evil and I hate you," said Mimi. Starfire gasped at her friends' behavior. "Mimi! She is my sister," she exclaimed. "I don't care, she is not welcome here," said Mimi. "Mimi, please," said Starfire.

Mimi gave in. "Fine," she said' I don't Wanna mess up an other episode do I' she thought to herself. Blackfire was speaking with Robin.

" Oh, I am loving this cape it's positively luscious," Blackfire flirted. "Sooo beloved sister what brings you to Earth?" asked Starfire in her jealousy.

Mimi giggled." I was in the quadrant, thought I'd see if Earthlings liked to party," Blackfire hopped over the back of the sofa.

" Besides, I needed a rest, nearly got sucked in a black hole on the way here," she bragged and waited for the boys to hover over her. They did. "Ok so I'm cruising through the Draconus nebula and—""Sister," cut off Starfire.

" That nebula is full of black holes, you know travel there is forbidden," she said. "Most fun things in life are," replied Blackfire.

" Do you even realize how perverted and wrong that sounded?" asked Mimi in disgust. Blackfire glared at her.

" Now be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about," she said to Starfire as if nothing had happened.

Mimi cracked and stopped Starfire from going. "She is not a maid! She is your sister and 10 times the girl you'll ever be!" she yelled and stomped off to he room, cursing.

Starfire got the soda any way, muttering under her breath. "I see you have not changed either," she said.

I must admit that this is not my best chapter but I've always thought that what Blackfire said about the forbidden thing always did sound wrong and well... pg-13 ish. But where are my manners? Happy Holidays! Oh! And a happy new year! my last post until next year. It's so beautiful. Reveiw and I am now alowing flames if the flames have a good reason for being flames. Kay? OH! And one other thing. I just started another fic on the Holes thing. Well see ya next year!


	6. Blackfire Part two, the danceoff

Howdy! I'm back with more! reveiw soon!

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans

Blackfire-part two, dance off

Meanwhile two Centari police officers were monitoring a search. They said how the Tameranian girl was on earth…and released 3 more probes.

Starfire was looking for her sister at Titans Tower and heard a noise. A thumping noise. It was coming from Mimi's room.

Starfire opened her door and saw Mimi banging her head on her wall. "Um, Mimi?" said Starfire. "EEP!" said Mimi turning towards Starfire and screaming. "Don't do that, you scared me!" she said.

"I apologize, but have you seen my sister?" asked Starfire.

"No and if I have she would be gone right now, but I can hang with ya if you want," said Mimi.

Starfire nodded and left the room.

Mimi followed as they headed for the living room, where Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games.

"Hey guys," said Mimi. "Friends have you seen my sister?" asked Starfire.

"Blazin B? She was here just a second ago," said Beast Boy as he got thrown of the course of his video game. "Blazin B? Oh my god, how pathetic can you get?" asked Mimi.

She than saw the game and got hypnotized. "Ooo," she said and almost fell on BB.

"What fun! May I join in your game?" asked Starfire. "Winner plays Blackfire, "said Cyborg.

"Yeah she rules at this game," said BB, which caused Mimi to scoff and look at Starfire sadly.

"Oh I see," said Starfire as she walked away, with Mimi following. They went to Raven's room and knocked.

"What?" asked Raven as she opened the door enough that her head could poke through. "Is…my sister in there?" asked Starfire. "No," came Raven's simple reply.

"Ya wanna hang out with me and Star? We could go to Café Le Depressing," said Mimi. "Already been, it was open mike and Blackfire wanted to share," said Raven.

"Her poetry in surprisingly dark," she finished and closed her door. They walked towards the training room and Starfire sighed. "Hey," said Mimi reassuringly.

"You've still got Robin, and me," she said as they approached the training room.

"That's perfect Robin," they heard Blackfire say and saw the shadows of both Robin and Blackfire and it looked like they were…kissing. Mimi noticed Starfires' shocked expression and joked.

"Um…maybe not," she said and started to walk towards the room.

"Watch," she said and ran into the room screaming 'FIRE IN THE LIVING ROOM!' over and over again. But then Starfire saw Mimi walk out quite embarrassed and walked over.

"What happened?" she asked. Mimi laughed nervously.

"Robin said that the smoke detectors would have gone off, heh heh," she said.

They walked in again to see Robin crashing into the weights and Blackfire bragging as usual. "Hello Robin and…my sister, am I interrupting?" asked Starfire politely.

Mimi stifled her laughter cause she knew what Starfire was thinking right then.

"Not at all, Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts," said Robin, "how come you never taught me these cool moves?" he asked Starfire.

She looked at the ground. "Probably because she doesn't know them," said Blackfire. "I always was the better fighter," she finished.

Mimi walked over and slapped her. "Whore!" she said before stomping off.

Blackfire recovered quickly and dragged Robin off to show him the move she used to stop a raging Orthax.

It was movie night and Starfire was asking the Titans what movie type they wanted.

"Action"(robin) "Comedy"(bb) "Sci-fi"(Cyborg) "Horror"(raven) "Chick Flick! (Me)" they all suggested.

"Perhaps a double feature?" said Starfire.

"Forget the flicks kids! We're going out!" said Blackfire…in Starfires' attire.

"We are? What are you-Are those my-"Starfire couldn't make a complete sentence.

"Hear there's a party downtown, cool crowd, hot music, "said Blackfire

"Cool," said Beast Boy.

"I'm in," said Cyborg.

"Why not?" said Robin.

"You mean…I can actually go to the Soto party? OMG I am so there," said Mimi in a fake perky voice.

"Ok fine, I like parties," she shrugged.

"And it's in a creepy rundown warehouse," said Blackfire to Raven, who closed her book and went for the door.

The others followed. "I am a party animal," said Beast Boy turning into a gorilla.

Mimi stayed behind and changed into a black mini-skirt and red tank that said 'if you're cute I'm single…but that doesn't mean that you can touch my ass' and black thigh high boots. (Ok so I added a little pg-13 to a y7 rated show but it is funny)

"Hey sweetie raided your closet, hope you don't mind me borrowing your look," said Blackfire as she left with the Titans.

"Why not? You have already borrowed my friends," said Starfire. "Hey, you saying I'm not your friend?" said Mimi in mock hurt.

Starfire smiled slightly and they followed the Titans.

The music blared at Soto and the Titans were dancing along with everyone else.

"Move aside Earthlings, the queen of the galaxy has arrived!" exclaimed Blackfire.

"Yeah right," said Mimi to Blackfire, who shoved her.

"Ahhh!" said Mimi as she fell onto a crate, which broke. Blackfire laughed and sneered. "Looks like you need to knock off a few pounds," she said.

That was it for Mimi she stood and yelled, "THAT'S IT! YOU ME AND A DANCE OFF RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!!" and cleared a spot in the middle of the floor.

Blackfire cocked an eyebrow but agreed. Starfire went to Robin.

"What is a dance off??" she asked him. "A dance off is when you set up a competition to see who's better at dancing," he replied. Starfire nodded. The rest of the Titans went over to watch.(honestly I don't know but I said it just cause I want to)

This went on for about ten minutes before there was a winner.

"BLACKFIRE WINS!!" said a random person. Mimi looked at the ground in defeat and muttered under her breath, "damn it" she muttered.

The Titans, except Starfire, Raven, and Mimi, were dancing with Blackfire.

Until a Goth boy came over and talked to Raven. Then Mimi stayed with Starfire, until she saw a hot guy…and walked over to him.

Starfire did the shovel thing and Mimi went to her defense.

"Hey! She was just kidding!" she said.

No one listened.

Mimi sighed and turned to Starfire to speak but she was already on the roof. Robin ran over and noticed Starfire was missing.

"Hey, I heard laughing, and where's Star?" he asked Mimi.

"She misunderstood some thing and, in her humiliation, ran to the roof,"she replied.

Robin nodded and went to the roof as well. Mimi smiled and saw Blackfire floating up to the window.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled, and tackled Blackfire. "OW! What the-"said Blackfire as Mimi kept her pinned.

"Now you listen to me, if you ever disrupt a Robin and Starfire moment I will take you down," said Mimi with hate and disgust in her voice.

BB Cy and Rae all ran over and saw Mimi get off Blackfire, who threw a star bolt at her. Mimi made a shield after turning into Hawk (Azerathian form) and then heard a scream and saw Robin crash through the window.

"What happened?" asked BB. Mimi helped Robin up and flew up to the roof in Tameranian form. "The probes are back," she said.

Yeah this one sucks but it's a start. This epi is in 4 parts!!!! YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

so review or feel the wrath of rainbows!!!

moonstar16sr


	7. Blackfire part three, replaced and the n...

Okay, so I am very happy with this chapter and at the end I'll do reveiw answers, k?

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans but I own Mimi and the note

Blackfire, part three-Replaced and the note

Before Mimi could go to the roof Starfire slammed into her.

Mimi pushed her off and dragged her behind a box.

"You okay?" she whispered.

Starfire nodded. "Good," said Mimi, standing up.

Her eyes glowed as a probe headed right for her.

She hit it but the other ones grabbed her and threw her across the room.

BB ran to see if she was ok. "Wow, this is the second time a cute guy has been concerned for me," blushed Mimi as Beast Boy helped her up.

"You think I'm cute?" asked Beast boy in excitement.

Mimi was going to answer but then heard Starfire scream.

"Would ya look at that? We should go help her," said Mimi a little too quickly and ran outside to the ally.

'Saved by a scream,' she thought in relief.

She was about to fight the probes when Blackfire used her eyebeams to destroy them.

"Nice shooting Tex," said BB.

"Very nice, "said Raven.

Mimi went to help Starfire, who was in a dumpster, and then scoffed.

"How did you know where to hit them?" asked Robin. Blackfire shrugged innocently.

"Lucky guess?" she said. Mimi ran over and started screaming at her.

"LUCKY GEUSS!? YOU MEAN YOU'VE FOUGHT THEM BEFORE, HAVEN'T YOU?!" she said, eyes glowing yellow.

" Never mind her, she's got issues I guess," said Blackfire when everyone looked at her.

"Why you little--"Mimi was cut off by Beast Boy covering her mouth.

"We could use luck like that," said Cyborg, "Maybe you should join the team," he finished.

Mimi's eyes went wide and she yelled against Beast Boy's hand.

"MMPH MMPH MMMMMPPPPPHHHHH!!!" she yelled.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" asked Blackfire modestly.

Starfire gasped and Mimi broke free of Beast Boy's grasp only to be held back by Robin.

"Let me go! I have to strangle her!!" she screamed.

"Mimi, if you're going to act like this, maybe Blackfire should replace you," he said sternly but sadly.

Mimi felt him let go and she looked at the team with sadness in her eyes.

"Cyborg?" he just looked at her.

"Raven?" she pulled her hood further over her head.

Mimi almost cried.

"BB?" he shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm not the boss," he said.

Mimi was now holding back her tears as she looked at Starfire.

"Star?" Starfire walked over to Mimi and gave her a hug, slipping a note in Mimi's pocket as she did so.

"Read this later," she whispered. "I am sorry, I will try to help in any way I can," she finished and walked to the rest of the team.

Mimi turned back to normal and let a tear fall, but she wiped it away.

"Alright, fine, be that way," she said, her voice breaking.

Robin walked over.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She pushed it away and started to walk backwards.

"She will betray you, it's in the episode," she said fiercely.

"Maybe because you came…things will be different," said Raven.

Mimi shook her head.

" No, she'll still be a backstabbing demoness, no offense Raven," said Mimi.

Raven just turned and started walking away, followed by Cyborg who said a good bye, Blackfire who just smirked, Robin who nodded sadly, Beast Boy who first hugged her and said good bye, and finally Starfire who told her to look at the note when they were gone.

Once they left Mimi started to cry but read the letter and laughed.

_Friend Mimi,_

_I am deeply sorry for your misfortune. I will speak with Robin, for I too do not trust my sister anymore. Come to the Tower tonight at 11 o' clock and see me on the roof, you can tell me about this' episode' and I will convince the titans to let you stay. I am also in fear of being replaced as well and would wish for you to tell me what happens._

_Yours Truly,_

_Starfire_

Mimi smiled and looked at her watch.

"10:50, best be quick," she said as she turned into Beast Girl and then a cheetah.

She started for Titans Tower with hope in her heart.

Ok this one is dramatic but don't worry, Mimi will come back and Blackfire will be revieled. reveiw reply time!

pureangel-glad ya like it :) and thanks, I was wondering if he was Tim or Dick. read my other stories and you'll see that I make him Dick Grayson :)

dancingirl3- I geuss I am huh? well sorry if I dissapoint you but I'm going by the episode airings. Ya know like...the order of the episodes but do keep reading I _will_ make some RaexBB fluff...in the next episode Final exam. But for the next chappie, RobxStar moment ;) with Mimi and BB spying hee hee hee.

I love my reveiwers!!!keep reading and reveiwing and I'll keep writing!!

moonstar16sr


	8. Blackfire part four, the truth revealed

sry about this but I have to edit it again.

disclaimer:i do not own tt

Blackfire part four-the truth revealed

Mimi ran as fast as she could in cheetah form and made it to the docks.

She turned human again and looked at her watch.

"10:58, wow, eight minutes a new record," she said and looked at the Tower.

The moon was behind it, making a light around the Tower.

Mimi cocked her head and smiled slightly.

"Hmm, it's pretty," she said and turned into a hawk.

She flew to the roof of the Tower and looked around.

She saw Starfire with a backpack and her eyes widened.

She walked over and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked, causing Starfire to jump slightly and turn towards Mimi.

Mimi looked at Starfires backpack and Starfire smiled sadly.

"Hello Mimi, this may be the last time we see each other for a while," she said quietly.

Mimi walked over and held in her laughter.

"Nah, we don't want Blackfire to take_ both_ of our places," said Mimi.

"Do we?" she finished. Starfire shook her head and then looked at the sky, putting her bank pack on and floating a bit.

"But," she said and flew higher.

"She will be a better Titan then I ever was," she said and Mimi frowned but then gasped when she heard Robin.

"Were you just going to leave without saying good-bye?" he asked Starfire who fell onto her knees and dropped her backpack.

She avoided eye contact with him and grabbed her arm slightly.

"Robin I-""STARFIRE ROBIN LOOK OUT!!" cut off Mimi and they looked at Mimi trying to fight off Centaurians.

She was thrown against the roof door and became unconscious.

Robin was then pushed away from Starfire and she was taken by the Centaurians.

Robin got up quickly and jumped off the roof almost grabbing her foot, and missed.

Mimi woke up and saw that the ship was gone.

"Shit, did they escape?" she asked no one unparticular but an answer came.

"Mimi? What do you mean escape?" she heard Raven say.

"She turned around and saw the Titans except for…"Where's Blackfire?" she asked them.

"Asleep," said Raven.

"Now what did you mean by escape?" she asked Mimi.

She didn't answer but she jumped off the Tower with BB Cyborg and Raven looking over the edge.

"Well, ya gonna follow or not?" shouted Mimi from the ground.

BB jumped first followed by Cyborg, who in which BB turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed him, then Raven, who hovered.

Mimi started to fly over the water to land.

"Come on!" she said as they went over the city and landed outside of the city, where they found Starfire ad Robin.

"Star! Robin!" said BB and they approached them.

"Titans and Mimi get ready," said Robin.

Mimi anime sweat dropped.

"That's cold, ice cold, "she said.

"In the name of the great Centauri Empire you are all under arrest," said a Centaurian.

The Titans' mouths dropped and Mimi grinned.

"Um…you can't be the good guys; we're the good guys," said BB.

"And we are Centauri police, the Tameranian girl is a liar and a thief," said Kai (I think that's his name)

"She has committed high crimes throughout the entire Centauri system," he finished.

"Officer, we are sorry for destroying your ship and for one of our…friends stealing and committing crimes, but this isn't the Tameranian girl you want," said Mimi.

"True, I have never even been to the Centauri moons," said Starfire.

"But I know someone who has," said Robin, taking the Centauri moon diamond necklace off Starfire's neck.

Starfire gasped.

"Where's Blackfire?" asked Robin.

"Um," BB said, pointing to a flying away Blackfire.

Mimi looked at the Titans.

"See? I told you! I knew! See?" she said accusingly.

"Don't worry Star, she won't get away with this," said Robin.

Starfire flew up. "No she will not!" she exclaimed in fury.

Mimi turned into a cheerleader.

" Give me an S gimme a T gimme an A gimme an R!" she said" Put em all together and what does it spell? STAR STAR SHE'S OUR MAN IF SHE CAN'T DO IT I SURE CAN!" she finished and turned back into herself.

The Titans stared at her with confused expressions.

"What?" asked Mimi.

"You're insane," said Raven.

Mimi grinned.

"I know and I'm proud!" she exclaimed.

All the Titans, except for BB, anime sweat dropped.

Beast Boy put an arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush, and smiled.

"Mimi, This may be the start of a Beautiful friendship," he said and they both laughed.

"O-k, they're _both_ insane," said Raven and Starfire flew back down.

Mimi ran over and grinned.

"Congratulations! You win the rest of your teen years with the Titans," she joked.

"And so do you," said Robin to Mimi.

"Huh? What?" said Mimi.

"Um, we should have believed you when you said that Blackfire couldn't be trusted," said Cyborg.

"And," said Raven.

"We're sorry," said Robin.

Mimi humph'd and turned away with her arms crossed.

Robin sighed and walked over to her.

"Forgive us?" he asked her.

"Oh, so _now_ you believe me! Well I have just a couple of words to say to you!" shouted Mimi.

She turned towards them and smiled.

"Okay, I am back on the team?" she asked.

"If you wanna be," said Cyborg.

Mimi smiled really a lot and did a flip.

"You bet!" she laughed.

She yawned. "Let's go home I'm bushed," she said and flew up.

Starfire was sitting on the edge of the roof when Robin came to talk to her.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked her.

"I am sad for my sister," came Starfires' reply.

"And for yourself?" asked Robin.

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced," said Starfire.

Robin's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well you- everyone was having such fun with her and than Cyborg said," she was cut off.

"One: Mimi _hated_ Blackfire and she was…interesting but she could never take your place," said Robin.

He smiled slightly.

"No one could ever take_ your_ place," he finished.

'AH-CHOO!" the two heard a sneeze.

"Uh-oh, hide," said Mimi to BB as Robin started to walk over to them.

BB and Mimi turned into flies and went onto the wall.

"Hmmm," said Robin and he looked for anyone.

He shrugged and went back to Starfire.

"That was close," buzzed Mimi.

BB nodded.

"Come on Robin, KISS HER!" buzzed Mimi.

BB flew to Robin's head and Mimi flew to Starfires' head both of the flies whispering.

"Kiss the girl," sang BB.

Robin gasped.

"Huh?" he said and saw the green fly by his ear.

He smirked and flicked it away.

"You know ya want too," said Mimi in a singsong voice in Starfire's ear.

"Robin, do you hear something?" Starfire asked him.

Robin moved closer.

Closer!

CLOSER!

And he flicked Mimi away.

"AHHHHHH!" she squealed and turned back into herself.

"Aha! I knew that you two were spying!" said Robin.

Mimi laughed nervously.

"Uh BB, Plan B," she said .

"What's plan B?" asked BB.

"RUN BEFORE ROBIN KILLS US!" screamed Mimi, grabbing Beast Boy and running downstairs.

'What a great ending to an episode,' thought Mimi

k so the other chappies you will hate me! But it will get better. andI have a reveiw reply todancingirl3.

to dancingirl3-

I'm going by the seasons, so it will be a while b4 spellbound and A beast within although I have some pretty good ideas! Read blast from the past. Raex BB have kids! if u already have then next chapter out soon k?

love ya and keep reviewing! next chappie out soon! here is a sneak peak

Awakening part 1

Mimi awoke to the phone ringing.

"Huh?" she said as she sat up and picked up her phone, her eyes still closed.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hey Mimi!" said the voice on the other line.

"J? How are you calling me in a different dimension?" asked Mimi.

"Erm, Mimi what do you mean different dimension? Any way I just wanted to tell you that I posted another chapter. Want to hear it? It goes-"

"Wait," cut off Mimi.

"Where are we?" asked Mimi.

"Um, where we always are, San Alfredo, any way 'I do not own Teen titans or-'"

" You mean we're not in Jump City?" said Mimi, her eyes jerking open.

I told ya that u would hate me! it's ok though I'll put her back! please don't flame me!

love ya!

moonstar16sr

P.S. San Alfredo is a fake city that I made up! I think...I suck at geography heh heh.


	9. Awakening part 1

this is gonna be a short thing so don't kill me! I AM FINALLY UPDATING! YAY! remember, the more you reveiw good reveiws then the more I write!

disclaimer-i don't own tt but I own me, j, derrick(logan),and my mom

Awakening part 1

Mimi awoke to the phone ringing. "Huh?" she said as she sat up and picked up her phone, her eyes still closed.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hey Mimi!" said the voice on the other line.

"J? How are you calling me in a different dimension?" asked Mimi.

"Erm, Mimi what do you mean different dimension? Any way I just wanted to tell you that I posted another chapter. Want to hear it? It goes-""Wait," cut off Mimi.

"Where are we?" asked Mimi.

"Um, where we always are, San Alfredo, any way 'I do not own Teen titans or-'"" You mean we're not in Jump City?" said Mimi, her eyes jerking open.

Her question was answered.

There she was, in her room, her messy and un-animated room.

"Oh no," she said.

"Um, Mimi? Have you been watching TV really late again?" asked J.

"Mimi? Mimi?" said J.

Mimi didn't hear because she had put the phone back on the receiver.

"But…if I was never in Jump City then that means, "she gasped and looked out her window and saw not water and a city, but the suburbs.

"It was all a dream," she said.

At 4:00 she left for her martial arts class and her mind wandered to the Titans so she wasn't focused and accidentally bumped into her real life crush.

"Watch where you're going!" he said in an annoyed tone.

Mimi looked at him angrily, standing up to her full height…which was about an inch taller than him.

"Ya know what Derrick? I've been nice for a long time! And ya know what? I've had it!" she screamed, drawing attention from almost everyone in the school.

Derrick looked at her angrily but then saw in her green eyes, that there was sadness and fear.

His expression softened and he nodded.

"Ok, see you later, Mimi," he said and patted her back.

"Some thing's wrong, I can tell as your _very_ easy to see through," he whispered to her.

She gasped and Derrick chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"See ya later, Ms. Lydia," Derrick said in a taunting tone and Mimi stuck her tongue out at him.

He flashed her a grin and walked out.

Mimi smiled slightly and walked to her mother.

"Mimi, why are you upset?" her mother asked.

Mimi shook her head. "It's nothing Mom," she replied.

Once home she saw that the TV was on and that Teen Titans was on as well.

Mimi started to walk upstairs when she heard a whoosh.

She turned around and saw a portal on the screen.

She smiled widely and ran to the portal.

"Life is good," she said and hopped into the portal as the phone rang.

"Mimi, it's for you! Mimi?" said her mother.

"I'm sorry J, she must be in the bathroom or something," she said.

" Thanks anyway bye," said J. J frowned and went to her room.

" Hmm, I wonder where she is?" she said and then saw that Teen Titans was on her TV.

"What? I don't even get this channel," she said and felt herself getting pulled in.

"this is not good!" she said.

So J is gonna be a character now! just 4 about 5 chapters though...maybe in the second part too. but reveiw me cause I am now allowing flames and I am deleting my holes fic and The Little Tameranian fic cause I have lots 2 do now. I'll repost em once I finsh these kay?

P.S. I know that this is a tt thing but I just have to say that BB A IS MY BOYFRIEND! but I am cheating on him with Sasuke from Naruto!...my goodness that was random!...


	10. the last and first part J the cupid girl...

alright so this chapter is the end of one two parter and the beginning of a three parter. It starts with J and then goes onto Final Exam. The next chapter is all plannned out mind you! it's gonna be sooo funny. anyways i should do the disclaimer now!

Disclaimer:blah blah blah I don't own tt but I own Mimi and J blah blah blah

Awakening part two-Cupherditie and the hive part 1

"MIMI! MIMI WAKE UP!" She heard BB say right in her ear.

She sat up quickly and the two bopped noses.

Raven rolled her eyes and Cyborg restrained himself from laughing.

BB was holding his nose and rolling on the ground in pain and Mimi was lying on the bed groaning and holding her nose.

"Owie!" She said in pain and fell off the bed. "Whoa!" she noticed that she had a massive headache and that she was in the hospital room of Titans Tower.

"What happened?" she asked Cyborg, since BB was still rolling on the ground in pain.

"Well-" started Cyborg when Robin walked in with Starfire.

"We were training and you ran into a pole," finished Robin. Mimi blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh…sorry," she said. Starfire shook her head. "No need to apologize Mimi, It was a mistake," she said.

Mimi sighed in relief and grinned. Her grin turned into a fit of laughter when she saw a groaning BB on the floor. BB saw Mimi and Cyborg laughing and stood up, still holding his nose.

"Hey! It's not funny!" he said nasally. Mimi and Cyborg looked at each other then back at BB. "Uh, yes it is!" they said in unison before erupting in laughter. Starfire grinned.

"Friends I shall now make the pudding of happiness," she said and flew out to the kitchen.

Mimi and Cyborg stopped laughing and screamed.

"I'm gonna see if there's anyone attacking," said Robin and he left as well, heading for the main computer.

"And I need to meditate," said Raven. She left the three friends alone and went to her room.

J woke up in a dark room with voodoo stuff and a bookshelf. "Hmmm, this place looks familiar," she said. She walked by a mirror and noticed something.

"AHHHHHHH! I'M A CARTOON!" she said. She looked at herself. Her usual brown hair was pinkish, she had angel wings, her shirt was a pink shirt with a heart on it, a belt full of potions, 'secret dust', and she had an un-even skirt.

"But I'm a fine cartoon," she said. "Who are you?" she heard a blood chilling voice.

" RAVEN! I'M SORRY OH SO VERY SORRY!" she said. Raven's eyes were glowing red.

"Dimension…Mimi…TV…portal…you!" Said J quickly.

"Mimi…do you know a girl named Mimi?" asked Raven. J nodded her head.

"Just a moment," said Raven, heading for the door. "Oh," she said as she stopped. "And get out of my room," she said coldly.

"Yes ma'am right away miss Raven ma'am," J obeyed.

She followed Raven into the main room and Raven called the Titans in as well. The first one in was Cyborg, the second was Starfire.

"Hey! A new face! What's your name kid?" asked Cyborg with a smile. J was speechless.

Beast Boy came in next. J screamed and ran to the door when Robin came.

She was about to glomp him but was held back by her best friend.

"MIMI!" she yelled as she hugged her friend. "J!" shouted Mimi happily.

The titans just stared. "Hee hee! O my god! What are you doin here?" asked Mimi. J raised an eyebrow.

"Whaddya mean? What are YOU DOIN here?" asked J. Mimi giggled.

"Long story but," she dragged J to the Titans.

"These, are my frineds," she finished. J looked at Mimi then at the Titans and screamed like a crazed fan-girl. Mimi sighed and held the bridge of her nose with two fingers.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE YOU'RE YOU'RE," she said You're for about a minute before screaming his name. "ROBIN!" she screamed again.

Mimi looked at J and then laughed at Robin's expression. J was about to glomp him...again when Mimi grabbed her...again.

J looked at Mimi in frustration. "Oh! Mimi! This had to be your reaction! She yelled.

Mimi shook her head. "Nope," she said. J stopped squirming.

"Than waddya do?" she asked.

"I passed out...two no wait...three times," she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Ugh,"J said.

THREE WEEKS LATER!

"AW MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST THE REMOTE!" shouted Cyborg.

The Tower was a mess and Cyborg, BB, and Mimi couldn't find the remote.

BB was a blood hound and Mimi was attemping to put her CD's back on the shelf.

"What makes you so sure I lost it?" asked BB. Mimi sighed and looked at BB.

"Cause you're like me," she said as she put the last CD in the case.

"AHA! SUCCESS!" she yelled triumphantly. Cy looked at Mimi in confusion and then turned his attention to BB.

"It's cause you're you!" he yelled. Mimi stood up and then went to BB.

"HEY! Just because I lost that video game-" he started

"And the toothpaste and my football and the waffle iron," said Cyborg.

Mimi gasped. " Oh! So that's where that thing went," she grinned. "Things disappear! How am I supposed to know where they go?" asked BB

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSSED TO WATCH TV WITHOUT A REMOTE!" yelled Cyborg.

Raven, who had been sitting and listening to the fight, closed her book and stood up.

"Simple, you just get up, and change the channel," she said coldly.

The trio made up of BB, Cyborg and Mimi all looked at each other and gave Raven a glare.

"Don't even joke like that," said Cyborg as Mimi looked at Cyborg, shrugged, tapped BB's shoulder and went to the couch.

At that moment Robin and STarfire walked in, followed by J.

J whistled in astonishment at the fight. "Uh, is this common?" she asked Robin.

He nodded in reply. J anime sweat dropped and went to the fight, which Mimi was desperately trying to break up.

Mimi was whistling, yelling over the fight and occasonally, getting pulled into the fight.

Mimi looked at J as if saying" DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!" and J just shrugged and went away to Robin, laughing.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at J as she got pulled in once again.

The fight was interrupted by a scream and some fuzzy blue food flying everywhere.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza," said Robin as he looked at the blue fuzzy food in disgust...

"BLACK OLIVES!" said J. Robin smiled. Mimi smiled also.

The other Titans shouted out what they wanted, except Raven.

"Can we please just order something?"she asked, annoyed.

"As long as it's vegetarian," said BB as Mimi looked at the menu then at BB.

"Um...BB, I like cheese and black olives...why not that?" she asked him. BB looked appalled.

"Is it dairy free cheese?" he asked. Mimi shook her head and BB nodded.

"As I suspected," he said, his eyes narrowing.

Mimi sighed and J groaned. "I'm hungry," she said. Cyborg looked at BB.

"Oh Come on! Dissin the cheese! That's just not right!" he yelled.

"Dude! If we were meant to drink cows milk then we should have been born with four stomachs!" said BB.(A/N My dad once said that but it was a joke ha ha ha)

Mimi looked at the argument and whistled.

"Hey BB, you're a shape shifter right?Than if you're a carnivore animal do you STILL eat veggies?" she asked him.

BB paled. "I never thought of that," he said. Mimi smiled triumphantly and looked at the menu again.

"Excuse me, but might I suggest a large pizza with pickles bananas and mint frosting?" asked Starfire with a smile.

J, who was leaning back in her seat, fell over in laughter and Mimi was laughing as well.

"I...said something humorous?" asked Starfire. Robin leaned over the table.

"Uh, Starfire? Not everything the menu is a pizza topping," he said to her. Starfire looked embarrassed and giggled nervously.

Mimi stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye. J got up still in mild laughter and sat down in her seat.

"Oh-gasp- that was so-giggle- FUNNY-laughter-" said J in between breaths before erupting in laughter once again.

J looked at Mimi. "That was WAY funnier than you!" she said as Mimi gasped in mock hurt.

"Oh, no! I am defeated! Ugh," Mimi fell to the ground as she pretended to die.

The Titans stared at hr in silence until BB broke the silence.

"YEAH! GOLD MIMI! PURE GOLD!" he said as he helped her up. Mimi bowed and smiled. "Please! I don't deserve this award!" she exclaimed as she pretended to hold a trophy.

BB and Mimi laughed until they heard a bus horn. Mimi looked down and gasped.

"SOMEBODY HELP THAT BABY!" she yelled.

"Titans Go!" said Robin. Mimi looked at J, who was unsure of what to do.

"Just stay near me and Robin, kay?" said Mimi as she turned into a gunner and looked somewhat like Yuna from FFX-2 and jumped off the ledge, J right behind her.

Raven had just stopped the bus and looked at a now just arriving Mimi and J.

"Could you have been any slower?" asked Raven in an aggravated tone.

Mimi frowned.

"Sorry, I just have my best friend in real live who can't get back home yet and doesn't know what her powers are and I expect her to fight!" yelled Mimi.

"Um, don't baby carriages usually have babies?" asked Robin as he picked up a teddy bear from inside the baby stroller thing.

"Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?" asked the teddy bear.

Mimi immediately took action.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" she yelled but the teddy bear zapped Robin, Starfire, BB and Mimi into an ally.

Raven Cyborg and J were smushed under the bus.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed J as the three were crushed...and never seen again.

OH MY GOSH DID YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME? IDIOTS! HERE'S WHAT REALLY HAPPENED AND DON'T TAKE THE IDIOT THING PERSONALLY...CAUSE I DON'T.

The Hive showed themselves out of the blue and planned to celebrate their victory.

"This isn't over!" said Robin, dusting himself off.

"Who are these guys? And what's a cludge head?" asked BB as he took a banana peel off of his head.

Mimi jumped up and ran to where Raven had just used her powers to move the bus off of her, Cyborg, and j, who was in a fetal position and crying.

Mimi ran to J and helped her out of the hole crater...thing.

Mimi then looked as Cyborg got a rocket put on his back and Starfire chased after him as he flew away.

BB and Rae were then blasted into J and Mimi walked to Robin.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way," he said, provoking them.

Mimi got her gun out and whispered to Robin. "You know that you're insane, right?" she whispered to Robin.

He smirked in response but then gasped when he saw the Hive use their powers to make a hole right beneath them.

Robin fell and Mimi dived in after him. "ROBIN HANG ON!" she yelled but lost control of her powers and fell into the sewer waters.

BB Raven and J ran to The crater where they saw water and no friends.

"Mimi! Robin!" said BB. Raven looked shocked but J was the most emotional.

"ROOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!" she yelled as she fell onto her knees, sobbing. BB and Raven looked at her and she stopped for a minute.

"Oh. Heh heh heh I mean...MMMMMMIIIIIIIIMMMMMIIIIIII!" she continued to sob.

To be continued...

AS you well know they are not dead but the next part is what I think Robin had to go through before he showed up. ROBIN TORTURE TIME!

Hee hee plus some Rae BB fluffiness and moments just for u Rae BB fans! Oh! And uh...BB and I are gonna be together 2 but just for a little while!

moonstar16sr


	11. part two and ROBIN TORTURE TIME!

ALRIGHT! HERE ARE REVEIW REPLIES!

all of the a dragons wings-I love that u love the story but I can't E-mail you cause I'm not allowed to E-mail strangers...hey gimme a break I mean I just turned 13 rules still matter! and you need sparrow tokens to be in a story. How do you get sparrow tokens you ask? well look at my other story blast from the past for details.

JulesFire- I am going insane! AHHHH! MY MOST FAVORITIST AOUTHER AND IDOL AN REVEIWED MY STORY! yes I will be doing date with destiny(that's right isn't it?) and I have an Idea 4 it but I'm goin my the seasons so It may take a while . Aw! I'm sweet? YAYAYAYAYAYYY! sorry, I ate too many cookies today ; thanks for reveiwing!

BB&Rav- I haven't but that's funny. And BB IS MINE! but he and raven belong to gether. I got nothin against Terra but in the Afershock chapters that I've already written she..oh crap...I almost told you guys! anyway thanks for reveiwing!

mdizzle999872- I won't send the bunnies. man eating cookie? Hee hee hee. that's funny and my friend laughed at that one oh wait...are you serious? OO...COOL!

somestar- on what part? I don't want my reveiwers to be confused?

Terrawillrise- ummm J is gonna go away until the sequel where the Titans get stuck in the real world with no powers...DAMNIT! I TOLD A SECRET! any way maybe I will I mean terra's cool but I still thinkthat she looks cool as a rock.

BrianDarkSoul-OO ookaay then... ummm...was that a flame or a good reveiw just askin...(+)

well! here it is! the great chapter that is full of random!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TT FINDING NEMO THE SONG I USE IN THIS OR THE LINES BUT I OWN J MIMI AND THE HARMONICA AND MOONSTAR!

Raven BB and J looked every where for Robin and Mimi but only found Robin's utility belt and one of Mimi's shoes.

They were heading home when BB fell down in pain.

Raven gasped. "Beast Boy, are you alright?" she asked as she helped him up.

BB nodded but then fell again.

J was looking in worry.'I don't think they showed this in the episode,' she thought.

Raven helped BB up and helped him walk as well.

"Thanks Rae," said BB, smiling.

Raven smiled and blushed as she helped him to the Tower.

J ginned as the two walked in front of her.

'Aw, how sweet," she thought.

MEANWHILE!

"Robin, It's dark,"

"I know,"

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry"

"I know"

"No you don't"

"Well now I do don't I?"

"Yeah...Hey Robin?"

"WHAT!" shouted a very annoyed Robin.

"My foot's cold,"said Mimi.

"GOD MIMI WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?"shouted Robin in aggravation.

This had gone on for about two hours so far and it was starting to get to Robin.

Mimi, on the other hand, had been sitting on what she thought was a rock...um I think you get the picture.

(AN if not then here's a clue, it's a sewer)

She looked at him and frowned.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" she asked him innocently.

Robin groaned and leaned against a wall of the sewer and looked at Mimi.

Mimi looked back at him.

"They both had a rush of excitement in them!" said a voice.

Mimi looked up then at Robin and paranoia took over.

"Um, Robin? I think that God wants to hook us up," whispered Mimi.

"What? I am the ...AUTHOR!" shouted the voice.

Mimi nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh, yeah...go home!" said Mimi.

Robin looked at Mimi in shock.

"Are you fighting with the person who controls our fates?" he asked her frantically.

"Um yeah...whatever, go away Moonstar16sr," said Mimi.

"How did You know my name? Oh all right fine! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO TORTURE YOU MUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" shouted moonstar16sr before she left.

Mimi groaned and sat down again, pulling out a harmonica as she did so.

She started to play a western popular tune. Robin started tapping the wall as Mimi played...

AT TITANS TOWER!

Raven BB and J all walked into the Tower in despair.

"That didn't just happen," said BB as he sat down and rubbed his hurt leg.

"Tell me that didn't just happen," he looked at J then at Raven.

"It did happen, we cannot change the truth," said Raven, pulling down her hood. "No matter how much we dislike it," she finished.

BB continued to rub his leg until Raven healed it with her powers.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house?" he looked at Raven.

"Thanks," he smiled. "No problem," said Raven, smiling back.

"Aw," they both heard J say. "What?" asked Raven.

J sighed. "It's just, you two are so cute together," said J.

"Oh! Hey Raven!" she said. "What?" asked Raven.

"Do you believe in magic in a young girls heart?" sang J.

She was actually pretty good, until Raven clamped her powers over J's mouth, while she blushed.

BB smiled and Raven looked at him in slight embarrassment.

J laughed nervously and walked away from the couple (wink wink!) as the door opened to reveal Cyborg and Starfire.

"Whoo, maybe y'all should call my fly-borg! I was half way to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back," said Cyborg.

"So tell me how he kicked their butts," he said.

The three were silent and looked at the ground in sadness.

"Come on I need to know the play by play," said Cyborg. Starfire looked around and it struck her.

"Where is Robin and Mimi?" she asked.

"Um, Star, we're not really sure," said BB. "Not sure? Why are you not-"

"We searched everywhere," said Raven.

"And all we found, were these," finished J, holding out one of Mimi's shoes and Robin's utility belt.

Starfire gasped and Cyborg looked shocked.

"UGH! I shoulda known! I let that kid sneak up on me and..." he trailed off.

"I do not understand," said Starfire, worry and anger building up inside of her.

"How could you not find them! People do not just vanish! They must be somewhere so go there and look!" she said.

"Whoa, easy! You think that I'm not upset? I mean, they could be dead and-" J was cut off by BB throwing a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sure they're fine, and I bet that at any minute they'll walk through that door," said BB with a smile.

The door lock started to beep and Starfire gasped and looked at the door.

"Perfect timing," said BB.

"Robin, Mimi!" said Starfire as she flew to the door, only to be blasted back by an explosive on the door.

"Ah!" she exclaimed.

What happened next shocked them, The Hive walked in.

"Oh no," said BB, his eyes wide.

"Oh yes," said Jinx. "You may have been lucky last time, but you're in OUR house now!" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, nice place," said Gizmo. "We'll take it," he said.

UNDER JUMP CITY...

"She'll be comin round the mountain when she comes,"

"when she comes"

"she'll be comin round the mountain when she comes,"

"when she comes," sand Mimi and Robin.

"Robin?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah?" said Robin.

"Why haven't we gotten out yet?" asked Mimi.

The two had been wandering around the sewer for about thirty minutes and they were very bored.

"Well, I don't have my utility belt so I don't have a light," said Robin.

Mimi then screamed.

"AHHH! SOME THINGS GOT ME!" she screamed.

"That was me sorry," said Robin.

"Are-Are you y conscience?" asked Mimi stupidly.

'Hmmm, the sewer air must be gettin to her head, oh well this will be fun,' thought Robin.

"Yes, we haven't spoken for a while, how are you?" asked Robin.

"Well, I'm in a dark sewer with a teen heart throb that smells like hair gel sooo...can't complain," she said.

"Right, now Mimi, Tell me. Can you see anything?" asked Robin.

"I see a," she looked down the tunnel and saw an opening.

"I see a light," she said.

"A light?" asked Robin.

"Yeah,"said Mimi. "Hey conscience, am I dead?" asked Mimi.

"No No I see it too," said Robin as they drew nearer to the opening.

They were under the manhole opening when Mimi looked at Robin.

"Hey! You aren't my conscience! What kind of leader takes advantage of the people who have been breathing sewer air for the past 2 hours?" she yelled.

Robin reached for a grappling hook and then sighed.

"Right, no hook," he said. Mimi sighed and turned into a Tameranian ...with one shoe.

She looked down at her feet.

"Oh, you know what? This sucks," she Said.

She picked Robin up and went through the opening and breathed fresh air...

TITANS TOWER...

"AHHHHH!" screamed the Titans as they were thrown out and a wave crashed them onto the shore.

(sorry but I was too lazy to write the fight ;)

"well, who else never want's to go surfing again?" asked BB.

"Not now, man, said Cyborg.

"I was just trying to-" BB was cut off by Raven placing a hand on his shoulder.

J coughed up some water and looked at the Tower.

"Wow...that was embarrassing," she said.

She heard yelling and turned towards the rest of the team.

"Hey-wait..." she sighed.

"STOP IT!" she yelled.

The team looked at her.

"This is ridiculous, so stop it!" she said coldly.

"I wish Robin were here," said Starfire sadly.

J nodded.

"Ditto," she said.

"I wish Mimi were here too," said BB.

"WELL THEY'RE NOT! THEY WON WE LOST! IT'S OVER!" yelled Cyborg.

"So, the Teen Titans are finished?" asked BB.

"Not yet," they heard a very familiar voice say.

They turned to see Robin and Mimi standing on the hill next to them.

"Not if We can help it," said Mimi.

BB ran over and hugged Mimi. Mimi smiled and hugged him back.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd miss me THAT much," she said.

J and Starfire jumped on Robin and started saying things all at once.

"Whoa whoa! One at a time," said Robin as he attempted to get up, failing miserably.

"Uhhh, a little help?" he asked Cyborg...

To be conluded...

sooo not that much fluff but plenty of random and funniness! So this is okay right? not stupid? good. the next cappy will be the end of Final Exam and then it will be a non episode parter! wanna know the subject? here it is!

KARAOKE! I still need Robin and Cyborg songs though so give me a suggestion pleease! I'LL GIVE YO A SPARROW TOKEN!

So the Robin torture thing was funny right? right. well once I write the naxt chappy I will post it !

moonstar16sr


	12. part three and BB TORTURE TIME!

ALRIGHT! HERE IT IS! I'M STARTING THE KARAOKE THINGS BUT I NEED SOMEMORE SUGGESTIONS! THANKS 4 BEING LOYAL A DRAGONS WINGS AND 4 UNDERSTANDING!

disclaimer: dude, I'm not gonna disclaim anymore cause u no that I don't own it!

BB TORTURE TIME! SORRY MY BOYFRIEND BUT IT'S FUNNY!

PART THREE!

"Alright team, I have a plan!" said Mimi.

"What is it?" asked BB.

"We-are you sure ya wanna know?" asked Mimi.

The Titans nodded their heads.

"Alright," said Mimi as she got out an easel with stick drawings on them.

"Here it is!" said Mimi.

Title: MIMI PLAN!

1st panel- First we go to the tower!

2nd panel- Then we see the Hive

3rd- then we run and find a different tower and torture the Hive by making them pay rent!

"Whaddya think?" asked Mimi with a smile.

The Titans looked almost like they did when they found out the truth about Blackfire.

"Wow, that good?" asked Mimi in astonishment.

"That was even more stupid then Beast Boy," said Raven.

"Hey!" said BB with a frown.

Raven glanced at him and BB shrunk back.

'DANG IT!' thought J.

Robin shook his head and groaned.

"Look let's do this," said Robin as everyone huddled and Robin told them the plan...

Gizmo used his robot things to move the Cyborg ejector arm to the middle of their room as Jinx raided closets and Mammoth ate all of the food.

"Slade's gonna have kittens when we tell him that we crammed the Titans AND stole their stinken Tower!" said Gizmo.

"Not to mention Robin's favorite fashion statement," said Jinx and she looked at the belt that was now around her waist.

She looked at Mimi's shoe and shrugged.

"Hey guys! Do you know where the other shoe is?" she asked the boys.

They shook their heads.

"Then this utility belt is the only thing fashionable around here," said Jinx, throwing the shoe over her shoulder and looking at one of Raven's cloaks.

Gizmo went over to the music, abandoning the arm, and looked disgusted.

The arm the turned into a camera but no one noticed...

"Yeah, all their food is WAY out of date!" said Mammoth on the camera.

Starfire gasped.

"He is disposing of all of our blue furry food!" she exclaimed.

"Just wait till you see their music," said Gizmo, picking up one of Mimi's favorite CD's and throwing it across the room.

"Crud! Snot! MEGA-Crud!" he said as he threw them. Mimi growled.

"If he scratched up my Avril CD's then forget the plan, he's DEAD!" she yelled.

"Does she have anything that's not blue?" asked Jinx as she looked at the cloak she was wearing. Raven growled.

"Calm down Ray," said BB.

Mimi looked back.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like Bb in your room stealing you diary!" said Mimi.

"Although I was planning on doing that," said BB.

Raven gasped and looked at him.

"Beast Boy!" she said angrily.

"Uhhh, forget I said anything heh heh," said BB.

Mimi sighed.

" BB, do you remember the little talk we had about evil and embarrassing plans?"she asked slowly.

BB nodded.

"Right. And what are you NOT supposed to do?" she waited for an answer.

BB sighed and nodded.

"You're not supposed to tell them," he said.

Mimi grinned and patted his head.

"Good Boy!" she said.

"Alright guys, let's go!" said Cyborg as the team went to the Tower...

NO FIGHT SCENE MY FIGHT SCENES SUCK!

AFTER fight scene...

"Cram it, I'm callin Slade," said Gizmo.

Mimi picked him up by his collar and looked at him angrily.

"Don't or it'll be the last thing you ever do!" she hissed at him.

"Try and stop me barf brain!" said Gizmo.

Mimi growled and threw him across the room.

MEANWHILE...

"I assure Mr.Slade, such failure is not tolerated within the HIVE," said the head mistress.

"When they are retrieved by the facilities they will be disciplined, strictly disciplined," she said dangerously.

"Actually, your agents served me quite well, I never expected them to succeed,"said Slade.

"They were merely messengers, and the message has been received," he pushed a button and lots of Mimi faces came on his gigantic screen(GREAT! NOW I'VE GOT A CREEPY OLD GUY STALKING ME!).

"It'll be the last thing you do!" they all over lapped each other over over and over again...

TITANS TOWER!

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN!" shouted Mimi.

"MY tunes they've been... scratched and then put back!" she hissed.

"I bought those!" she yelled as she huddled on the floor in a ball and started sobbing.

J comforted her friend as she looked at BB, who was frantically looking at his now organized CD's.

"AW man! You've gotta be kidding me," said Cyborg as he lifted the sofa.

"The place gets cleaned and I STILL can't find the-" he was interrupted by Robin's whistle.

Cyborg looked at where Robin was pointing and laughed.

They all went to the sofa...after about five seconds of Mimi calming down... and watched the shows.

"Ya know, we really should be training for battles, and figuring out who Slade is huh?" asked J to Robin.

"Yeah but right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team," he smiled.

Mimi sat on the sofa right behind BB, who was sitting on the floor, and started poking him.

"Huh?" he exclaimed.

Mimi looked at him and scoffed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

BB turned to the TV again and Mimi poked him again.

"Would you just-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS!" shouted J as her favorite show came on.

BB and Mimi shrunk back.

"Yeah sure J whatever," they said.

The team looked at J, shrugged and then watched Tv again.

Now Mimi poked BB's ear.

"Stop it!" he whined.

Mimi sighed.

"Remember that little talk we had about people poking and taunting you?" she asked BB.

BB groaned and mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Mimi, cupping her ear as if to hear better.

"Ugh...You ignore or poke back," said BB arrogantly.

"Good Boy!" said Mimi, patting the top of his head.

'Wait...poke back...heh heh heh,' thought BB.

He turned into a cat and jumped on Mimi's lap, purring.

Mimi smiled and then realized what he was doing.

She quickly turned into a cat as well.

"Grrr," said BB.

"BB we're cats, not dogs!" laughed Mimi as she changed back to normal.

BB followed and the two laughed.

"Another great ending," said Mimi through her laughter...

Alright so the next chapter is in progress but I still need more suggestions. FYI RAVEN STARFIRE MIMI J AND BB SONGS ARE ALREADY PICKED OT! I JUST NEED ROBIN AND CYBORG! but yeah, I'm gonna use a dragons wings suggestion and also give her a sparrow token WHEE! Heh heh I'm not playin favs but reveiw or guess the hints of things on Blast fron the Past and you get a Token! WHEEE!

ps. I'm stressed out so wish me good luck at my karate tournament that I broke down about kay? thanks and reveiw MY OTHER STORIES! oh...and this one, review this one 2 ;;

Yours turly,

Mimi-san the titan(plus i'm gonna have Mimi have her superhero name that...i guess...)


	13. The first part of the best plan ever!

Thanks 4 reveiwing everyone! I HAVE 54 LIFE IS GOOD! MY goal for the year is to get 500 but that'll never happen...unless...YOU GUYS REVEIW AND TELL ME YOU LOVE IT! YAY! anyway I juat had a Tae Kwon Doe tournament and got a 2nd in sparring! YAY!

Disclaimer! I DON'T NEED IT CAUSE YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN IT GOSH PEOPLE!

NEXT CHAPTER!

Karaoke part one- the girls plan

Mimi sat on the couch three weeks after the CD incident and she found that they had CD insurance so her CD's were mended.

She listened to Simple Plan and then an idea hit her.

'I can't believe I haven't thought of it before,' she thought but then remembered what happened the night of her arrival...

FLASHBACK!

"HEY GUYS! LET'S DO KARAOKE!" yelled Mimi in excitment.

"NO," said Raven.

"Alright!" said BB as both he and Cyborg got a karaoke machine.

Mimi giggled happily and started doing the "chicken dance" while laughing maniacally.

BB and Cyborg looked at eachonther, shrugged and started doing the chicken dance as well as the other three titans just stared.

The trio(that is Cy BB and Mimi) continued to do the chicken dance all night long.

End FLASHBACK!

'Hmmm, we never did do the karaoke thing,' thought Mimi as she walked down the hall, listening to Simple Plan's "I'd Do Anything" and jammin to it.

She didn't even notice the boy in front of her who had Black and Purple spandex on.

"AHH!" the two screamed as Mimi fell on top of BB, their fore heads connecting(NOT A KISS LOL!) And then her falling off of him on the both groaning in pain.

"Ow, Hi," said Mimi.

BB sat up and Mimi followed.

"Sorry, I was listening to Simple Plan," said Mimi, blushing.

"You listen to em to? Cool!" said BB.

Mimi giggled.

"Yeah cool," she said as the two got up.

Mimi brushed herself off and picked up her CD player.

She looked at BB and smiled.

"You okay?" she asked him as a bump formed on his forehead.

"Yeah!" he felt his forehead.

"Um...No," he said. Mimi looked worried.

"Dude, you need to go and get your self an ice pack," said Mimi, her voice full of worry.

BB nodded at her and headed down the hallway.

Mimi sighed and continued for J's Blue bedroom at the end of the hall.

She walked in to see J admiring her new guest room.

"Like it?" asked Mimi smiling.

J turned to Mimi and smiled back.

"Yeah...hey why'd I get a blue room?" J asked Mimi .

Mimi shrugged and walked in.

The room was a deep royal blue color with light blue floors.

"Well, my room's rainbow so I guess it fits your style," said Mimi.

J nodded and then looked confused.

"Your room's rainbow?" she asked. Mimi blushed.

"Um well...all of the Titan colors cause of my powers," she said.

J nodded and looked at her room once more.

"Hey, I have an idea," the two said at the same time.

"Really? Mine's karaoke," said J.

Mimi grinned.

"You mean?" asked J.

Mimi nodded vigorously(YAY LONG WORD WITH A COOL MEANING! YAY!) and giggled.

"Then Let's get it started!" sang J as both her and Mimi walked outside singing Pinks " Get the Party Started" at the top of their lungs...

Mimi and J ran to Mimi's room after getting chased after by Raven.

Wanna know how?

They went into her room without permisson to ask if she wanted to be in it and join.

Mimi glared at J.

"Next time I say that we shouldn't go into her room, LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled at her friend.

"Don't yell at me! I'm older than you by a year!" said J.

Mimi groaned.

"Ugh, we'll never get rehearsals done this way," she sighed.

"Wait what? Rehearsals?" asked J.

Mimi nodded and J blinked and laughed at Mimi.

Mimi raised an eyebrow and J wiped a tear from her eye.

"What?" asked Mimi.

"Mimi, It's karaoke! You don't rehearse!" said J in a know it all tone.

Mimi face faulted(I WANNA DO THAT BUT IT'LL HURT WAH!) and then quickly got up, blushing at her mistake.

"But, I wanna do an all girls act song thingy!" said Mimi.

J got a lightbulb and grinned evilly.

"Oh -no," was all Mimi said as J dragged Mimi to Starfire's door and knocked...

heh heh not my best but I attempted!

Triforce90- Wow! I'm flattered(smiles modestly) thanks dude!

So ya like it I presume? Yeah, most guys don't like fluff but I do cause It's my story and I can make it fluffly if I want to! heh heh you sing? COOL! It's rare to see a guy who isn't a star who can sing...ummm at least not in LV kid world(twilight zone theme).

Yeah I'm the back up singer and I play key board. My friend J(from the story) is the guitarist, lead singer, and kick ass person who loves rock!

Yeah, isn't alfredo a pasta sauce or something? oh well!

So You like Gothy types? COOL!

I wanna dye my hair black and then put purple in it...but I'm WAY to bubbly to be goth...heh heh.

I once tried it at a party when I didn't feel good and scared some people though.

ummm getting off the subject and this is sooo long!

I'm gonna just say that you were the inspiration for the Robin Torture Time and I will use the suggestions!

FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS MY LOVE FOR ROCK AND ROLL! ROCK ON!

heh heh I didn't think you'd like it that much MASTER!

hee hee hee I'm sick too :( ...hey...WE'RE BOTH SICK YAY!

jk...alright so bye and just for reveiwing soo many times, YOU GET A SPARROW TOKEN YAY!

GET FOUR MORE AND GET A PART IN MY STORY! if u want to that is!

well just fyi everyone is gonna sing two songs so I'll try to get as many requests as I can. But here's a list of the songs that I picked for my people so far...

Mimi- Over the Horizon by yours truly!

-U and Me by Jewel

J-ummm on second thought give me a sec with her...OH DANCING QUEEN-Abba!

I'll use a dragons wings 4 it 2-take a chace on me- once again by Abba!

Starfire- Anytime by Kelly Clarkson

-Intuition(featuring Mimi) by Jewel

Raven- Together- by Avril Lavinge!

- Haunted by Evanessence(YEAH THIS SONG ROCKS!)

BB- Girls and Boys by Good Charolette(is that how you spell it?)

-She hates me by Puddle of Mudd

Girl Group- Stupid Cupid by Mandy Moore

Boy group- I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan

4 Robin and Cyborg I'll get Led Zeppelin Lyrics cause they rock...maybe I'll borrow em from J...

Any way thanks for bein loyal and caring!

PS- J is not pissed Tri! She thinks you're awesome too! So yeah she loves your stories too! ummm sooo bye everyone!


	14. Telling everyone the plan!

thankies to you all!

here r the replies!

Mephisto2022- hee hee thankies for reviewing!

Triforce90- Yes you get a token! YAY! I BOW DOWN TO YOU!

InsaneLynx- Thanks, I'll use that suggestion thing cause i like it!

dancingirl3-I KNOW I'M SORRY! I'LL HAVETHEM SING SONGS TO EACHOTHER I;LL MAKE AN ACCIDENTAL KISS! I'LL HAVE A CAT FIGHT FOR PETERS SAKE!heehee jk. I'm sorry there isn't mush rae bb ness yet but it isn't that obvious until Nevermore so yeah...PLUS I HAVE LIKE 50 MORE CHAPTERS AT LEAST FOR THIS FIC THAT I'LL MAKE! I have to fitin all of the seasons after all!

here it is!

Part two- telling everyone!

"So we are going to do a singing 'act'?" asked Starfire as J finished with the plan.

Mimi nodded. "Oh glorious! WE should inform Raven of this-EEP!" Starfire ws pulled away from her door by Mimi and J.

"Friends, what is the meaning of this?" asked Starfire as she struggled to get away.

"Oh, trust me...you do NOT wanna mess with Raven right now," Mimi said, her eyes narrowing.

J shuddered and remembered what happened earlier that day...

Flashback

"Well, let's go tell Raven," said J as she went to open Raven's door.

Mimi stopped her. "I don't think that's a good idea, J," she said.

"Oh come on! It's just a door!" said J.

"But I'M the mega titan crazed fan plus you know what she does if your in her room," said mimi.

Her eyes widened in worry.

"And lord knows what she'll do to me..." said Mimi.

J rolled her eyes.

"Ooh please, that was when she didn't trust us! She won't mind now!" said J as she opened the door.

"J!NOO!" said Mimi, slowmo style as she jumped ...still in slowmo and the two crashed to the ground in a fight, in Raven's room.

They continued this fight until they heard something break.

They looked at a small necklace on the ground, shattered in a million pieces.

When air whooshed around them, they knew they were in trouble.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN!" yelled J over the noise.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I TOLD YOU!"yelled mimi as the two were lifted into the air.

"CRUD!THIS IS BAD! WE'RE GONNA DIE WE'RE GONNA DIE! WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Mimi.

J just sobbed as they heard everything stop.

"Huh?" questioned Mimi.

"You're in my room, no one should be in my room," said a demonic voice.

Mimi and J froze and turned around to see Raven, in her demon form.

Mimi and J looked at each other then at Raven, and ran screaming bloody murder.

Raven chased them until they got to Mimi's room

"Ow! Ooh !AHH! Ouch! EXCLAMATION!"said Mimi as they ran to Mimi's room.

They slammed the door and started panting.

Mimi leaned against the door as J walked to Mimi's bed slowly, and fell on it.

"Ah, you don't know the comfort of a bed until a half demon chases you," said J as she snuggled up.

"Uh uh! You're not going to sleep!" said Mimi as she pulled J off of her bed.

"WWAAAHHH!" said J.

"Ugh! Even here you're the same," said Mimi.

"Heh heh heh, I know but you're LOTS of fun to annoy," said J.

"J! That's mean!" said Mimi in mock hurt.

J rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"Is she gone?" asked Mimi.

J opened the door slightly only to be pushed back by a blast of black aura.

Mimi closed the door quickly.

"Apparently not...RAVEN WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" said Mimi.

They heard growling go down and opened the door to see a normal Raven.

"I won't kill you but I WILL get back at you," she said dangerously.

J whimpered and Mimi gulped as Raven walked away.

End Flashback

"Oh...well that was, as you would say, 'stupid' correct?" said Starfire.

J and Mimi face faulted and sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I guess," said J quietly.

"Well, yo decide what you'll sing and we'll go tell the boys," said Mimi.

"But, I do not know what songs we are going to be using," said Starfire.

J and Mimi grinned evilly.

"We'll find one now you go...now," said J.

"But-" the door was closed in Starfire's face.

She sighed and walked to her room.

"BB!WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" screamed Mimi out of her door.

J rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Mimi," said J in aggravation.

"Do you think he heard me?" asked Mimi.

"Mimi, I think that all of Jump City and half of Gotham heard you," said J.

Mimi blushed and turned back to the hallway, where she almost connected foreheads with BB again.

"Uh, hi..." said BB.

"I called you," said Mimi.

"I know...why?" asked BB.

J rolled her eyes at the nervousness between the two and pulled BB in.

"Look, plan now, talk later," she threw him on a chair that was in the middle of the room.

"Why are you guys doing this?" asked BB as Mimi changed into a skin tight black spy suit.

"Is it my birthday?" he asked as Mimi walked over to him.

J stifled her laughter and Mimi looked down at her outfit and groaned.

"Ugh! I THOUGHT SPY SUIT NOT SKIN TIGHT!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

She changed into a not as skin tight spy suit and then put on a pair of sun glasses.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked BB.

They told him the plan and he beamed.

"AWESOME!" he yelled, jumping in the air.

"Finally my talent will be recognized!" he started doing his 'dance' and then fell...on top of Mimi.

"Again we end up in an akward position!" laughed Mimi.

BB got off of her and J sweat dropped.

"Um, so, when is it gonna be?" asked BB.

Mimi looked at J who shrugged.

"Hmm...Tomorrow?" suggested Mimi.

BB thought for a minute.

"Yeah, that works!" he said.

"Now i"m gonna go check out what I'll sing for my debut performance," BB waggled his eyebrows at the girls and ran out of the room.

"This will be sooo cool!" said Mimi as she went to her closet and got out a Mandy Moore CD.

"Now we just have to convince Raven to wear pink..." said J as she got out the three outfits for the girls act.

Mimi looked at the outfits.

"THEY ARE SO CUTE!" said Mimi in astonishment.

J smiled.

"Yep! For the all girl act!" she said.

They were cute.

Mimi's was a pair of pink jeans with a white tank top that had a heart on it with pink boots.

Starfires was a red and white mini skirt, a red and pink one sleeve top and red boots.

Ravens was a pink slit skirt, a v neck white shirt with pink on the sleeves, and white boots.

"Where's yours?" asked Mimi.

J pointed to herself.

"Oh, You're outfit IS what you're going to wear! Ok!" said Mimi.

J smiled and headed out the door.

"Where are we going now?" asked Mimi.

"Oh WE'RE not going," said j, handing Mimi Raven's outfit.

"YOU'RE going to ask Raven to join! Ok good see ya!" said J quickly, running away to Starfire's room before Mimi could object.

"I'm dead," said Mimi as she headed for Raven's room.

She knocked on the door and in her head she thought she heard the theme from 'phsyco' in the back round.

The door opened slightly to reveal Raven's face.

"Mimi, what brings you here?" she asked coldly.

"Um...J and I are going to put together a karaoke act and you need to be in it kay? Pick out a song and hee's your costume rehearsals are at 8:00 ok bye!" said Mimi quickly as she threw the costume at Raven.

"Karaoke? Not really my thing," said Raven looking at the pink out fit. "But then again," she ginned slightly and closed the door.

Mimi went to J and growled at her.

"That was cruel," she said through clenched teeth.

"I know but what are best friends for?" asked J.

"They're supposed to sacrifice their lifes not put them through torture!" said Mimi.

J frowned.

"I don't wanna die!" she said.

Mimi sighed.

"I know," said as she left for the training room.

"Why are we going to train?" asked J.

"Um, let's see, who could be training at this moment?" asked Mimi sarcastically.

J narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even Mimi," said J.

They went into the training room to find a rather out of breath Robin.

"Hey dude!" said Mimi, handing him a towel. Robin wiped his face.

"Hey, thanks," he said as Mimi sat down.

"No problem," said Mimi.

"Hey, Robin? Can we have a party tomorrow night?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah...why? What's tomorrow?" asked Robin.

"Wow..." said Mimi.

"What?" asked Robin.

"You said yes! DID OUR LEADER JUST SAY YES TO ONE OF MY REQUESTS!" exclaimed Mimi.

"What? Would you rather I said no?" smirked Robin.

Mimi sat down again.

"Nononononononononono! Yes is good!" she said.

J sighed.

"We wanna do karaoke tomorrow," said J.

Robin just stared.

"Um...ok," he said.

"Which means everyone is doing it!" said Mimi.

Robin caught on.

"Uh-uh no way!" he said.

"Aw come on," said Mimi.

"No, I don't have a good voice," Said Robin.

"That's all? I'm sure that BB probably doesn't have a good voice but he's doing it any way! That's the fun of it! You can be horrible and your friends will still love you!" said J.

Mimi nodded.

Robin looked at the two and sighed.

"Fine...I'll do it," he said.

"Yay!" said Mimi.

J laughed and the two walked out of the room.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into now?" Robin asked himself.

"Next and finally is Cyborg," said J.

"He shouldn't be too hard," said Mimi.

They walked into the main room where Cyborg was making dinner.

"Hey Cy!" said Mimi.

Cyborg smiled.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey Cyborg? How would like to-""Do karaoke? I'd love to!" said Cyborg as he walked to the table.

"Huh? How'd you know we were gonna ask that?" asked Mimi.

"BB told me," Cyborg simply stated.

"And I've already got a couple of songs in mind," he said.

Mimi looked at J and smiled.

"Well thank you for your time!" said Mimi.

J nodded. "Now we've gotta go make preparations so we'll see ya later!" said J as the two walked out.

wow...this wa LONG! yeah I know that the cyborg convincing was short but I was lazy so sue me! No wait...actually don't cause just a pathetic little girl who has only 20 dollars! I SAVING UP TO GET THE NEW TT DVD! IT'S COMING OUT THE DAY AFTER MY B-DAY THAT SUCKS WAHHH! ahem well...no more suggestion please! I'm gettting lyrics so cross your fingers! OH! and one of the songs that Mimi sings I wrote so tell me your opinion on it! TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!

love, Mimi-san!


	15. PINK I LOVE PINK!

wow! it's a miracle! i'm updateing woop! hee hee hee sry for being long but i have been sick iwth the flu(coughs and whimpers) bleh. so uhhh yeah i ham sorry if this chapter is the crappiest thing in the world but don't flame yay!

Part Three-PINK! I LOVE PINK!

"Ok, rehearsals should be starting soon," said Mimi as she put on her boots. J nodded and looked at Mimi's door.

It opened to reveal Starfire. "Friends! I have come to participate in the singing of songs with the machine of karaoke!" she said.

Mimi and J both looked at each other and back at Starfire, raising an eyebrow.

" Uh-huh...I'm gonna go get Raven kay? Have fun!" said J as she hurried out of the room.

"So...you excited?'asked Mimi.

"Yes quite..." said Starfire.

"Ummm Do you know what you want to sing yet?" asked Mimi. Starfire shook her head and Mimi nodded. J ran in with a black eye.

"Ouchers! What happened?" asked Mimi.

"She likes pink..." said J as Raven walked in with her cloak on.

Raven closed the door and took off her cloak, revealing her pink angel cupid costume.

"Aw! You look so pretty!" said Mimi. Raven smiled slightly and then frowned.

"Thanks, now let's do this," said Raven. "Fine...wait why does J have a black eye if YOU didn't hurt her?" asked Mimi.

"Her emotions went haywire...mostly happy...got hit by her shoe," said J.

"Ow," said Mimi. "Alright," said J, turning to the now sitting girls.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT HERE!" said Mimi. Raven went wide eyed.

"What? Parties? Not really my thing...I'm not wearing this out there am I? In front of Beast- I mean...the boys?" Raven caught herself.

Mimi smiled slightly. "Yeah yeah, let's rehearse," she said.

"What shall we be performing?" asked Starfire as a guitar chord was heard above her. "Huh?"asked Mimi and J together as they went upstairs.

They ran to BB's room to see BB on guitar, Robin sitting at the side with a mic, and Cyborg on drums. J and Mimi looked at each other and burst out in laughter. "HEY GUYS!" said BB as he hit another power cord.

"BB! TURN IT DOWN!" shouted Mimi as she covered her ears. J covered her ears as well and shouted loudly. "Yeah! Turn it off!" she shouted in annoyance.

BB sighed and turned off the amp connected to the guitar.

"Beast Boy, honey, baby, dahlin!" said Mimi as she took the guitar from Beast Boy and giggled lightly.

"You just called me three pet names," said BB in shock. "No, you're just jealous cause I sound like a rock star," said Mimi as she put on the guitar and turned on the amp, as did J with her guitar. "Uh, what are you doing?" asked Robin as he stepped away from the two girls.

They smirked at each other and started playing Avril Lavinge's "Freak Out" on power chords. BB and Robin got blown backwards from the noise as the two girls rocked out. After about three minutes J stopped with the end of the song, but Mimi did a solo very loudly, and started to do that lay-on-the-floor-runny-thingy and stood up, breaking the guitar and shouting up to the celing with her eyes closed: "THANK YOU JUMP CITY WHOO!".

the rest of the boys and also J just stared at her with their mouths on the floor as Mimi panted. "What?" she asked. J sighed and held the bridge of her nose. "Look, boys, ya don't need to practice, it's karaoke," she said before leading an adrenaline rushed Mimi out to her room. Once the girls left Cyborg and Robin glared at BB who whimpered slightly...

"Alright Now 1...2...3...LET'S DO THIS!" said Mimi as she led the two Titan girls to the middle of the floor and showed them their song.

Starfire gasped and laughed happily while Raven glared at Mimi. "Stupid Cupid?" she asked dangerously. "Yep! Your crushes will soon see you in skin tight out fits and listen to your voices as you confess your love to them!" said Mimi gladly.

Raven narrowed her eyes and headed for the door.

J and Mimi look at each other and jumped in front of her.

"YOU GET TO WEAR PINK!" shouted Mimi.Raven twitched and moved Mimi out of the way.

"Good bye," she said as she tried to open the door. "You rigged the door?" asked Raven after realizing it.

Mimi smirked and smiled challengingly as she laughed maniaclly.

There was a knock on the door.

"GIRLS? YOU ALRIGHT? I HEARD MANIACAL LAUGHTER!" they heard Robin's voice. Mimi sweatdropped and opened the door slightly.

"We aren't decent you perv!" she said before hitting him with a hammer.

"OW!" said Robin. "No go! Go Boy Blunder go!" shouted Mimi. Robin narrowed his eyes and walked away to his room. "Heh heh works every time," said Mimi as she closed the door.

She turned to the girls who were now talking with J about the song. "Alright! J is the choreographer for our act!" said Mimi. Raven groaned. "Why me?" she asked in her famous monotone yet annoyed tone. "Because...YOU'RE THE ONLY GIRL OTHER THAN STARFIRE WHO IS SOPPOSED TO BE HERE!" yelled J.

Mimi blinked and shook her head as Starfire cowered and Raven stood with a shocked expression. Mimi placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and smiled.

"Ya get used to it," she said. "Ok! Now let's do this thing!" exclaimed Mimi as she lined the girls up in a line...

"One Two Ready Go!" said Mimi as she stood in the middle of the group and tapped her foot on the ground. She turned with a mic and started Singing:

M: Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy.

Girls: Stupid Cupid

M: I oughta clip your wings so you can't fly TAKE IT RAE!

R: I'm in love and it's a cryin shame, and I know that you're the one to blame

SF: Hey hey set me free, Stupid Cupid stop pickin on me.

M:I can't do my homework and I can't think strait. You got meetin him bout half past eight!

R: You got me actin like a lovesick fool

SF:You got me carryin his books to school,

All: Hey hey set me free, Stupid Cupid stop pickin on me

J:You mixed me up real good right from the very start.

SF: Hey go play Robin Hood with somebody else's hea-a-a-art

M: You've got me jumpin like a crazy clown

R: and I don't like what you are puttin down

SF: Hey since I tasted his lovin lips of wine the thing that bothers me is that I liked it fine

J and M: Hey Hey set me free, stupid Cupid stop pickin on me.

R and SF: Hey Hey set me free, Stupid Cupid stop pickin on me.

They finished and Mimi handed the out of breath girls each a towel.

"Well, tomorrow is the day of our perfrmence! You ready?" asked J.

Mimi nodded as did Raven but Starfire did not.

"Oh! That's right! You asked us to pick out a couple of songs! Well I picked out a couple! Anytime By Kelly Clarkson and Intuition by Jewel!" said Mimi as she looked at Starfire.

Starfire grinned and looked at the lyrics as Mimi gave her two cd's and they started to listen and sing, leaving J and Raven alone.

"Soo, got songs?" asked J.

"Yep, but you aren't going to find out until tomorrow night," said Raven as she glanced at J.

J groaned." You're always so secretive!" said J as she walked off.

Raven chuckled. "I know, and I'm proud to be," she said with a smirk.

BLAH! CRAPPY CHAPTER! anyway. i just need to find a few more lyrics and i'll write the next chpater yay!


	16. Karaoke, Part Three

OH GOSH! I AM REALLY UPDATING! OH GOOD LORD!-hallelujah plays in backround- WHOO!

ok now the bad news. they don't allow song fics anymore so like...i had to take em all out...so like...if it's choppy i'm so sorry! my toher fics are taking a while too! be patiant! more parody type things are comin soon! now here we go!

Disclaimer: i don't own TT,The Incredibles, or the ring...or any other names mentioned here .

Karaoke part three:the plan put in action.

Mimi lined up the titans and stood in front of them, in an outfit similar to Edna Mode's. "Alright!" she yelled in Edna's voice."Look! Are you ready ,dahlings!" she asked. Raven looked at her as if she was insane, BB was cowering, Cyborg was looking at her in shock, Robin was blinking silently, Starfire was whimpering slightly, and J was sitting down and reading a magazine.

"Okay! I didn't hear you!" yelled Mimi at the titans."WE'RE READY! DON'T HURT US!" cried BB. Mimi sweat dropped and walked to BB, who cowered in fear."I'm not gonna jurt you honey, and neither is she," she said, pointing to the now staticy tv. The screen turned into a well and a girl crawled out, causing BB to scream and run around the room. Mimi gave Samara a handshake and smiled.

"Thanks, now I didn't think you weren't gonna kill me!" laughed Mimi as she tried taking her hand away."Uh...Samara? Let me go...Samara! AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mimi. BB heard her and jumped to the rescue."I'LL SAVE YOU!" he yelled. Samara screamed and fell into the well. Mimi looked at the Titans and blinked."My GOD that was random!"she yelled.

"Well, let's start kay?" She took out a hat and pulled out a name."Raven! You go first!" she said. Raven stood up slowly. She was muttering under her breath but Mimi could make out the words"Shit" and "I really don't wanna do this". "Um, She'll be singing, Haunted by evanescence," said Mimi as she turned on the karaoke machine.

Mimi's mouth dropped.'Oh my gosh! She didn't do this well in practice!' she thought.

She ended, out of breath. The team was silent before erupting with cheers. Raven smiled a small, but sincere, smile and sat down, blushing slightly. Mimi took out another name and paled."M-My turn..."She giggled nervously. She went to the Player and turned on some light sounding music, before it turned Techno.

She repeated the chorus to fade and everyone cheered. Mimi sweatdropped."Oh so silence for Goth Girl but for me it's just clapping?" she said as she sat down and grabbed the hat, pulling out another anme and grinning."BB, you're moment of glory has arrived!" she giggled. BB pumped a fist into the air."Yeah!" he said as he put on his song.

He grinned and then cowered as the upset Mimi and J walked towards him."Ladies please! NOOO!" he yelled as a fight cloud appeared around the three Robin and Raven sweat dropped while Starfire covered her mouth with her hands and Cyborg laughed at BB's pained yells.

"TAKE IT BACK YOU LITTLE WORM! TAKE IT-huh?" yelled Mimi. The smoke died down and Mimi's hands were clasped as if around someone's neck, but was confused. There wasn't anyone there. She then smirked and opened her hand to pull out a green worm."EW!" screamed J. Mimi taunted the little changeling by almost pinching off his head. The small worm made a yelp and turned into a dog. Mimi screamed and cried. J looked at Bb in anger."Nice going," she said.

"What did I do?" asked BB."She is terrified of dogs!" yelled J. BB looked at the other titans, who glared at him."WHAT! I DIDN'T KNOW!" yelled BB in his defense. Mimi sniffled and grabbed the hat, grinning at the next name."Oh Starfire!" she said in sing-song. BB's right eye twitched as he sat down."You guys get mad at me about something she got over in 2 seconds," he muttered. Mimi nodded at Starfire who smiled nervously.

"Ready?" asked Mimi. Starfire nodded."yes, I am ready for the singing of songs..."said Starfire in a nervous tone."Star, listen, you're great just go out there and sing to your hearts content," smiled Mimi. Starfire smiled and went to the microphone. "Star shall be singing Intuition by Jewel," said Mimi as the Titans stared.

The Titans were in shock. Star could sing? Why on earth did everyone sound so awesome? Raven sounded like Amy Lee, Beast Boy sounded like Jesse McCartney, Mimi sounded like Avril Lavinge and Starfire sounded like Kelly Clarkson! WHAT WAS GOING ON!

She took a quick glance at Robin, blushing sightly. Luckily no one noticed but they got it. Or at least, Robin did. How could one tell? His cheeks were red...he was...BLUSHING OO ! WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD! Oh sorry ahem...

By now Robin was crimson and the two boys were stifling their laughter, while J was in shock and Raven had her hood over her face, watching. And now the music had changed slightly and Starfire was singing in a different tone

'Wow...nice note!' thought J as Starfire finished her song.There was a chorus of cheers for Starfire and she blushed." Thank You," she said as she sat next to Robin, who was now nervous about her sitting next to him. Mimi picked up the hat and pulled out a name, grinning evilly."Hey Robin, your turn," she snickered. Robin gulped as he slowly walked to the karaoke machine. Mimi mock gasped."IS THE BOY WONDER AFRAID TO DO SOMETHING! MY GOODNESS IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" she laughed. Robin narrowed his eyes, grabbing the mic and muttering about a stupid little fan. The music started as a guitar intro.

Mimi grinned as she looked at Starfire, who was looking down bashfully._ "_Psst! I think he's sayin something," she whispered to Starfire, who then turned the color of her hair. Mimi giggled and looked back at Robin.

Robin hkad finished and sat down next to Starfire and Mimi. Mimi ruffled his hair, though it stayed the same."Nice job! And you said you couldn't sing," she winked. Robin smiled at her as she got another name."Hey J! Ya ready?" she told J."I was born ready," said J as she stood up.J smiled as she finished. Mimi was dancing around the room thoughtlessly and BB had to stop her."Oh! Right! Nice job!" smiled Mimi. "Well Cy! You're turn!" said Mimi to her friend. Cy grinned."AW yeah!" she said.

"How was that?" asked Cyborg. The Titans stared in silence. Until that is, Mimi giggled and laughed and snorted and fell on the floor and moaned in pain and held her sides and laughed again."hee hee -snort- THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" she shouted. Cyborg smiled."Thanks! I meant for it to e funny," he said. Mimi stood and got some drinks(soda) and handed them to the Titans. "Ok, now we'll take a break kay?" asked Mimi. The titans nodded as Mimi and J gave each other sly looks...

-sighs- oh gosh, it's so choppy! well, i hope you enjoyed it, stupidly i didn't save the next chapter so uhh...i'll rewrite it .

i love you guys, don't flame but R&R!

Love, Mimi


	17. this is your story, not mine

WHOOT! HERE IS MIMI WITH ANOTHER THINGERMAGIG!

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN TT but i own the mysterious dude,Mimi,J and the song!

KARAOKE AND J'S DISSAPPEARANCE!

"YAY!"shouted Mimi, startling the Titans."It's time for the second round!" she giggled. "We'll go in the same order ok?" she said."Meaning Raven then Me then BB then Star then Robin then J then Cy!" The titans stared as Raven got up to the mic. She grabbed Mimi's collar."You owe me big," she said through gritted teeth. Mimi gulped as she turned on the music.

She repeated the chorus to end and sat down, getting a chorus of applause and a wink from BB. Mimi grinned.

"guys! I'm gonna sing a song that I wrote!" she exclaimed happily.She got a guitar and a key board and J began playing guitar: G, Em, D, C over and over while Mimi played the key board.  
Mimi: I may not be the smartest  
And I may not be a super model, but what I am is much more  
than anything you've seen before  
Then I met you and I don't know why  
but for a minute I thought my heart could fly and I looked

Over the horizon and down to the ground  
And I still couldn't believe what I had found  
I might sail cross the ocean and then I might see  
Just what it is that I'm supposed to be

One thing was rushng throught the heads of The Titans:SHE WROTE THAT! MUSIC AND LYRICS! She continued with a differant tune

Sometimes I wish I could fly cross the world  
Flying on Golden wings oh baby  
But I know I'd never find you again unless...I LOOKED!

OVER HORIZON AND DOWN TO THE GROUND  
I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I HAVE FOUND  
CAUSE I SAILED CROSS THE OCEAN  
AND NOW I SEE  
JUST WHAT IT IS THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE!  
Just what it is that I'm supposed...to...BEE-E-E-E-E-E-EEEE!

Mimi stopped out of breath."like it?" she asked the dumbstruck titans."WHOOO!" shouted BB, cuasing cheers all around. Mimi and J smiled."Thanks! Kay BB ready?" asked Mimi."yep I just thought of what to sing right now," he said with a grin.

BB then closed his eyes as he waited to get killed by Mimi but she didn't attack him."You really think I hate you?" she breathed sadly."uhh yes?" suggested BB. Mimi sighed and walked to him and grabbed his shirt collar. BB whimpered and his eyes went open in shock as she didn't kill him...but KISSED him! J's mouth dropped, Robin spit out the soda he was drinking, Starfire was shocked, Cyborg was to amazed with the guts she had to do that to tease, and Raven's emotions were going haywire. Mimi pulled away."I don't hate you," she winked. She sat down again and BB fell to the floor in happy shock and Mimi dragged him to the sofa."Star!" said Mimi. Starfire stood up and walked to the mic."I erm..." she took a breath and looked at Mimi who mouthed:go on!  
"I-I dedicate t-this song to uhm...a s-special person i-in my life," she cleared her throat. Mimi smiled.'Atta girl,' she thought as Starfire's music started.

Mimi grinned."That's my girl," she whispered as starfire sat down next to her. Starfire grinned and Mimi nudged her, pointing to Robin, who was staring straight forward with a blush covering his face. The two girls giggled, causing him to break out of his trance."huh? Wha!" he said."You're turn," Mimi giggled.

Robin sighed."there! Done!" he said triumphantly. J stood up."this is dedicated to Robin!" she said. Mimi groaned."Oh no!" she muttered.

"That was scary J...I'm not joking..." said Mimi. J narrowed her eyes and sat down."is this song about your pimpin?" Mimi asked Cyborg. Cyborg nodded."Somethin like that," he said

Mimi laughed hysterically at this and then calmed own."Oh god! Cy you're hilarious!" she said. J fwapped her and Mimi remembered."Oh yeah! Girls! Cupid Alpha!" she looked at J, who threw magic dust on the floor around the girls and when it disappeared the girls were in their suits."LET'S DO THIS!" shouted M.

The boys were shocked until Robin coughed."well...we've got something too!" he said. Mimi narrowed her eyes."BRING IT!" she said.

Mimi applauded. "Nice job boys!" she said, yawning."Ohh it's late, let's go night night!" she said. "Pleast Shlorvaks!" said Starfire...

Mimi woke up to J's scream and jumped out of bed, in her oversized T-shirt and long pants. She went out side to J's room where the other titans were."is she alright!" asked Mimi in worry."I don't know!" replied Robin as he tried opening the door. He fell over, not being able to open it, when they heard another scream from J and a sob and they made out the words"NO PLEASE!"  
Mimi turned into a changling and then into a triceratops, running into the door and knocking it down. What she saw shocked her. The portal...it was sucking J in and Mimi just stood there."MIMI HELP ME!" screamed J. Mimi gasped and ran to her friend."HELP US!" yelled Mimi to the titans, who quickly came to her aid. J and Mimi's grasp slipped and J looked in worry and smiled sadly."this your dream, not mine," she said. Mimi shook her head."But...""no, let go Mimi..." said J as she pulled away, into the portal...the portal disappearing."NO!" sobbed Mimi. BB embraced her as she cried into his shoulder."Mimi, I'm sure J's alright," said Cyborg. Mimi nodded."yeah...she probably is," she said grinning...

MEANWHILE!  
"heh heh heh" chuckled a man as he sat near his orb."yes the pawns are moving nicely..." he laughed as he looked at the orb, which now held J in it...

AGAIN IT IS CHOPPY! wahh!...ah well. thank you so much! the next chapter is in progress but let me tell ya,as a warning, it has a few perverted jokes and suggestive content. not sutible for 12 and under kids-gets whispered to- ahem...11 and under kids-is 12- lol

i love you guys!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I will now be makin parts of the story and going by seasons, meaning this story is now going as Season 1 Season 2 Season 3. get it? ok?ok!


	18. Perverts and Marysues

Here is my newest update! first off reveiw replies!

Samanthastar- ha ha, they'll be together for a while ;) but they have an off on relationship, like RAchel and Ross on "FRIENDS" sadly for all t/bb and mm/bb shippers, the main bb couple will be rae/bb. but don't despair, he'll get action from all three -waggles eyebrows-

Overactivemind: Robin sang True by Ryan Cabera and Crazy For this girl(i own neither) Star sang Anytime by kelly clarkson and Intuition by Jewel Raven sang Haunted by Evanescence and Together by Avril Lavinge Cyborg sang Domo Arigato mr Robato (lol) and Mambo no.5 J sang Take a chance on me by ABBA and Dancing Queen, also by ABBA Mimi sang Over the Horizon(i own it!) by Me and U and Me by Jewel BB sang Girls and Boys by GC and She Hates Me by Puddle of mud thanks for the compliment!

teenyugiohpotterphantom: heh heh -blushes- danke! arigoto! i don't like her that much, but hey, we're all entitled to our opinions right? thanks!

warprince2000: thanks for reveiwing! i'm updateing .

ArcherGirl87: heh heh .thanks yous! i see you enjoy reading it as much as i love writing it! don't worry, she comes back soon, trust me. oh and fyi, her powers are the powers of love! she's a girl cupid(Cuphirdite)

Disclaimer: i don't own TT or Inuyasha, or hair dye , but i own Mimi, now Mims

Perverted thoughts and Mary Sues

Mimi was sad. Very sad. Some would even say depressed. She didn't talk, eat, sleep or anything. She just stayed locked up in her room, listening to Evanescence...allll ddaaaayyy looonnnggg...

The only problem was, it had now been a week since she'd gotten over j's disappearance, since it was over two months ago, and was still in er room. Why? That question was asked throughout the tower...

BB was bored. Very bored. Cyborg was doing whatever it was he did, Robin was training, Starfire was makin nasty puddin, and Raven was meditating. But he stupidly decided to see his totally depressed friend.

Walking to her room, he thought about why she had stayed locked up in her room."Hmm...let's see...uhhhh...yeah totally lost...hmm," he stopped at her door, also stopping his train of thought. Knocking, he pushed open the door to see mimi on her bed, laying there, not getting up.

"Mimi?...uhh you ok?" he asked timidly. Mimi looked at him and her eyes widened."Out...I don't wanna see any cartoons right now," she snapped, standing up and going to her wall sized window. BB walkedto her slowly and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Mimi looked at him sadly and sighed. "I just realized something horrible..." she said. Beast boy's eyes widened."OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" he screeched. Mimi slapped him on the arm, grinning.

"Nah I'm not PG...I'm MS," she said, looking out to the sunset. Beast Boy looked confused and tilted his head to the side."MS? What's MS?" asked Beast Boy. Mimi smiled."Mary Sue," she whispered. Beast boy's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Nah!"

"Uhh...Yes..."

"You belong here right?"

Mimi shook her head. Beast Boy looked at her and began laughing. "What the fuck! Why are you laughing you twerp!" screeched Mimi. "Mimi, this story is a HUMOR fic! Not Angst, not Drama! HUMOR!" he howled in laughter. Mimi giggled. "Yeah you're right." she clearedher throat and blushed. "But uh...there is another reason that I don't wanna see you..." she blushed even deeper. "What?" asked Beast Boy.

Mimi was now crimson.

"I've been thining...about the kiss I gave you...and my hormones are gettin the better of me..." she turned away from him in humiliation. "Huh?"

"Example?"

"Yes ple-MMMMPPPFFF!"

Mimi cut him off by seriously making out with him.BB freaked out at this but,being a teenage boy, didn't really care what his brain was telling him

Robin was worried, which didn't suit him. He liked Mimi as a sister, no matter how freakin annoyin she was. And ,being the leader, decided to check up on her. When he opened her door he was scarred for life."HOLY YARDSTICK!" he yelled as he watched Mimi kiss BB. Mimi looked at him and laughed."YOU SAID A HOLY LINE BWAHAHAHA!" Beast boy joined her laughter and they both passed out from lack of oxygen.

One Week Later

"DAMMIT!" beast boy's scream was heard through out the whole tower. Mimi looked at the boy sitting next to her and raised an eyebrow. Cyborg grinned innocently at her as he stood up, snickering. "What did you do?" asked Mimi, a knowing smile on her face. Her question was answered when a now brown colored Beast Boy appeared in the doorway of the living room.

Mimi blushed crimson. He was only wearing a towel around his waist. "Dang! You been workin out?" she grinned as he looked at her with wide eyes.he shreiked in humiliation and dove behind the kitchen counter. "Gar please, I've seen you with out a shirt on plenty of times," Mimi said, walking to the brown boy. Cyborg paled and made a disgusted face.

"OH GOD UGH!Do you know the images that I'm gonna get now! Oh geez!" he yelled at the couple. "Oh come on! I'm no slut!" said Mimi. She looked at Beast Boy and giggled. "O-oh my gosh AHAHAHA!" she cackled.

"Nice one Cy!" she said. Beast Boy glared at her."It's not THAT funny," he muttered. Mimi and Cyborg looked at each other before looking at Beast Boy and laughing."Uhh, YEAH IT IS!" they said together. "Whoa...Deja Vu!" said Beast Boy, remembering his nose break and their laughter.

His eyes widened in realization after going over Mimi's sentence.'Nice one Cy!' her voice echoed in his head. His eyes got a glazed look as he looked at Cyborg menacingly."Cyborg," he growled. The duo's laughter stopped immediately and gasped as a crazy eyed Beast Boy started to jump at them. Mimi thought for a moment when she got an idea.

"SIT BOY!" she said to him. Beast boy face faulted and Mimi blinked."Mims, you've been watching WAY to much Inuyasha," said the muffled voice of Beast Boy.

The trio laughed hysterically until Mimi looked at cyborg and nodded slyly. He grinned devilishly in reply before walking over to Beast Boy and pulling down his towel. "Hey is it a little drafty in here?" asked the oblivious changeling as he stared at Mimi's blushing face.

The girl glared at Cyborg and slapped him."YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I'M NO PERVERT!" she screeched before running to her room. Beast Boy lifted his towel after a moment of utter humiliation and turned to the door."Cold dude, real cold," he muttered. Cyborg sighed and sat on the sofa, turning on the TV."Oh those two and their youth," he sighed, chuckling slightly.

yes, this was a filler random, filler episode for a filler episode XD well, hope you thought it funny, although i had a hard time writing the perverted bits... REVEIW! no flamers!


End file.
